Wings of Venom
by Dawning Dream
Summary: It's been three years since Itex fell and the flock is better than ever, and the flock is ready to settle down. They end up meeting some interesting people though. Twilight-Maximum Ride Crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Looking Up Possible Danger

****

**A/N: Thanks a lot to the people that put me on story alert and reviewed and put this on your favorite stories list!!! Mostly:**

**Reviews: Person95, Randomitis Sufferer, .**

**Story Alert: Person95(love your fanfic!!!), Addicted-2-My-Chemical-Romance, mysterygurl13, Sarcastic4159, .**

**Favorite Story: Twilighteer1211.**

**Again, thanks a ton!!!!!!! Now on to the story:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 1

**Looking up Possible Danger**

Max POV

"Hey, Max?" Angel said uncertainty clear in her voice.

"What's up, sweetie?" I asked her.

"Iwasthinking, since we haven'texactly been finding anythingafterwe destroyed all the branches of Itex, whydon'twesettledown and go to high school?" asked Angel so fast that the words ran together.

"Maybe you should just tell me in my mind instead." I said not comprehending anything

_I was thinking, since we haven't exactly been finding anything after we destroyed all the branches of Itex, why don't we settle down and go to school _**[Just so you know Max, Fang, and Iggy are all seventeen, Nudge is sixteen, Gazzy is eleven, and Angel is nine]**

"Why don't we have the flock vote and then if they say yes, we'll pick a place." I said

She readily agreed and I gathered the flock in the clearing around the trees we had slept in last night.

"We are having a vote. Angel thinks that we should settle down and go to school since we have nothing to do anymore after Itex." I stated calmly.

"I could try middle school," said Gazzy weighing the options in his mind, "we could have fun at school."

"I wanna go to school. Of course it would be new and everything but I bet we could do it. We'd have to buy lots of new school clothes. Yes, that means shopping!" Nudge yelled

"I'm up for anything, Nudge is doing." Said Iggy

I looked at Fang and it seemed that he was thinking it over, finally he said, "I'm good for wherever Max goes."

"Well I guess that means we are going to school." I said excitedly.

"Um, where exactly are we going?" asked Gazzy.

Angel and I glanced at each other. We had Fang's laptop loading the internet in minutes.

"Okay, let's see." I mumbled more to myself as I typed in 'small towns'

Instantly Google pulled up a page with the heading FORKS, WASHINGTON. I clicked on the link and it had multiple pictures of the town. It was green and mossy with a forest and nice looking schools.

I got up and announced, "We're going to Forks, Washington!"

Nudge and Angel cheered and then started to animatedly talk amongst themselves. Fang was packing up the computer showing no emotion as per usual. Gazzy and Iggy were throwing all of there explosives into each of their backpacks.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So, a questions that needs to be answered:**

**1.) Aren't Fang, Max, and Iggy three years apart from Nudge so wouldn't Nudge be 15?**

**Answer: That is a very good point and I changed it around a little for the purpose of the story because I find it a little odd that a junior would date a freshman. If you guys want me to change that, just review me and tell me and I'll change it. :)**

**Yes it was a short chapter, just trying to adjust to writing for the time being.**

**Now, I love that you guys are reading this but remember that there is a thing called a review and I would love more than three (not saying that those aren't appreciated)!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Started On A New Life

**A/N: Thanks a ton to the only person that reviewed last chapter and to a new reader that definately uplifted my spirits with thier hyperactive review. (You guys know who you are, for some reason my computer is being stupid and it won't let me write down your pen names).**

**To those of you that added me to story alert and didn't review...I really hope you guys do in the future or I might just start to hate you.**

**To those of you that actually also read twilight, check out Tigerpower494's fanfic, it's called Light of Dawn.**

**Onward!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Started on a New Life**

In ten minutes we did a U and A and headed towards Forks. It took only three hours from our present location and we started to see the green trees and moss before we entered Forks. We landed in the woods and walked the rest of the way to find a place to live and to buy a car.

Luckily we were able to rent two different apartments for the two families we made up. We were going under Max, Jeff, Ariel, and Zephyr Ride and Nick and Krystal Taylor.

Apparently school wouldn't start for another week so we had a week to settle in and get some clothes. While we were walking to the mall we found a place that would let us rent cars and I quickly took out my card to pay for the two Honda Accords.

We all agreed that we had to go to the mall even though I hated to shop.

Nudge, Angel, and I separated from the boys and headed towards Aeropostale. We knew exactly what to buy for the cold weather. I took a few pairs of jeans into the dressing room but after a couple of minutes Nudge started to throw clothes over the side of the stall.

I forgot to count how many pants, shirts, and jackets Angel and Nudge made me try on.

By the time we exited Aeropostale an hour had passed and I had bought six pairs of jeans, some sweatpants, at least ten shirts, three or so jackets, and two pairs of boots using my endless credit card.

The next place we went was Forever 21. Thankfully, Nudge didn't go as crazy this time but I still bought a lot of clothes.

At school there were going to be a lot of dances. Homecoming dance, winter ball, and a ton of others so Angel and I were forced into a dress shop.

After yet another hour of trying things on I settled on a blue and brown swirled dress that ended at the top of my knees with a brown cover- up and gold sandals and an aquamarine long dress with matching high heels (because Nudge made me).

After looking around the mall we met the guys and I paid for all of their clothes. I could swear that they bought even more then me.

We packed the bags into the car and had to stop at the apartment building to unload everything before we headed out again, this time to the grocery store.

We bought tons of things like milk, cereal, eggs, bacon, bread, microwave pizza, butter, and other stuff.

Again the car was packed **[even though there were only three people in each car] **

Everybody had to put their new clothes in their wardrobes and stock up their refrigerators.

The rest of the week we shopped for school supplies, backpacks, and other stuff which was easy due to the unlimited amount of money on the credit card.

Finally the day before school would start was here. We spent the rest of the day playing around and having fun which hadn't happened since our last visit to Mom and Ella.

Time flew and too soon it was already time to put Angel to bed. Only a couple of minutes later Gazzy had finished with his video games and crashed on his bed. Nudge and Iggy went to their room.

The two apartments that we had rented were so we didn't exactly sleep in the 'families' we were pretending to be.

Each apartment had two bedrooms so Gazzy and Angel shared a room and Nudge and Iggy shared one (we trusted them) and then Fang and I had separate rooms even though he usually slept with me.

After everybody was asleep we talked, well I talked.

"So what if we find other people we like?" I asked innocently.

Fang stiffened and stared at me in chock, then concealed it behind his usual mask, "I love you and that will never change," he said with conviction.

"I know I was just kidding," I said and kissed him.

When I was moving away he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. So I tilted my head up in an eager response and that just deepened the kiss. By the end of the kissing session we were both breathless.

After we were done 'making out' as Ella put it, I changed into a new pair of sweats and a tank top and snuggled up with Fang under the covers.

Then I let unconsciousness take me over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that rare Fax moment!!**

**Please touch that button and REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Early Risers, Unfortunately

**Chapter 3**

**Early Risers. Unfortunately.**

The alarm clocked beeped for over half a minute before I was annoyed enough to actually get out from under the warm covers and hit it. It instantly went silent and I groaned as I pushed myself out of bed. When I looked back over at it, I realized that I had smashed it into about five diffrent pieces of now not-so-working machinery. Oops?

_Check list: Get a new alarm clock_

I looked back at the bed and realized that I was the only one that had heard the alarm go off because Fang was still sleeping/snoring on the bed.

It was only 6:30 in the morning and school started at 7:45. It's a good thing we only live about 10 minutes from the school. I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair and then went to wake up everybody else.

Gazzy wouldn't get out of bed but after giving him chocolate he was hyper enough to get up. Unfortunately, he was a little too hyper and he had to trip over a stray shoe, stub his toe on his desk, and almost get a concussion to make him calm down enough to actually get ready.

Angel was already changing into school clothes and Nudge and Iggy had already been awake by the time I exited the bathroom.

Everybody had eaten and was assembled in the hallway. I looked them over and checked their clothes making sure that we all looked presentable and there were no bombs tucked away in Gazzy's or Iggy's backpacks, clothes, or anywhere else for that matter.

Fang had on black jeans and a black shirt, Gazzy had cargo pants and a blue shirt, Iggy had black pants and a quicksilver sweatshirt, Nudge was wearing a gray shirt with a blue undershirt that showed through, the fashion queen as always. Angel had a T-shirt on that said 'Angel' in big blue letters, real straightforward.

Unfortunately, Nudge had gotten to me before I had changed and she had picked out my clothes. I was wearing jeans and a loose green T-shirt with a white jaclet and silver flats, WAY TOO GIRLY. Although I had to admit that it was stylish and comfortable. If we had to do a U and A I wouldn't get held back.

We all marched out the door and down to the apartment complex parking lot to the blue and silver Honda Accords after I did a last check on the guys for bombs.

We got into our groups and then we drove the younger kids to their schools. When we got to the high school parking lot we were twenty minutes early and there were no cars to be seen on the gray asphalt.

We walked into the school to the front office where there was a black-haired woman sitting at the desk. She immediately looked up when the door slammed shut and started to go through her file cabinets, pulling out folders and binders.

_Check List: Get a new alarm clock_

_Deal with stupid people at school_

"Hello, I am Ms. Campbell, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Max Ride, we're new and we need our schedules." I told the woman. She rifled throught he folders until she came up with a map of the school, my schedule, a little yellow paper for all of my teachers to sign.

"Nick Taylor." Said Fang, using as little words as possible.

"My name is Jeff Ride." Said Iggy pinpointing her voice and looking right at her. She gave him the same sheets and we all compared schedules. Apparently, she didn't notice he was blind and if she did, she hid it well.

We all had almost the exact same schedule except that Fang and Iggy weren't going to have the same teacher for their English period.

Since the bell had just rung and the hallways were clearing up we headed towards the building marked D on the map. We walked through the maze of brick walls but thankfully we didn't get lost because, hey, who can get lost in a school _this _small.

The teacher, Mrs. Nelson, made us stand in front of the class and introduce ourselves. This would be fun. Not. I already hated this teacher more than was humanely possible. Oh wait, I'm sorry, that's right, we aren't technically humans. Well 98% anyway, but that isn't full human.

_Check List: Get a new alarm clock_

_Deal with stupid people at school_

_Do not get on the bad side of teachers. ugh._

Once everybody was seated and the teacher had taken attendance she nodded at us to start.

"Umm... I'm Max and this is my brother Jeff Ride and our friend, Nick Taylor." I said in a rush and then we sat down at the back row of seats.

During class I could tell that everybody was staring at us. It was obvious, there was whispering, and talking behind hands, and I could tell that nobody was paying attention to the teacher who was talking about the math syllabus she had passed out in the beginning of class. They practically didn't even try to hide it.

As soon as the bell rang I got out of there with Iggy and Fang followfing. I could finally feel the relief of those stares.

Fang came up next to me and looked me in the eyes, he knew that something was wrong but he would wait until later to ask me.

We all headed to building E for our next classes which would be English. We split up and I got to my classroom early.

The teacher didn't make me introduce myself and sent me to the back of the classroom.

I hardly paid any attention to the classes because I already knew most of it so I waited out the classes until we would meet up at the cafeteria for lunch. yum.


	4. Chapter 4 Cafeteria Scene

**A/N: Thanks a lot to everybody who added me to your alerts and reviews!! It's making me very happy!!!!**

**Here's the next chapter:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**Cafeteria Scene**

Nudge POV

I am so excited! I already made a couple of new friends and now I would get to see Max, Iggy, and Fang at lunch. I was thinking and not paying attention to the hallways.

Suddenly I bumped into something hard and found myself flat on my butt. Standing over me was a nice brown- haired looking guy standing over me and helping me up.

"Hey, sorry about that." He said hurriedly and started putting our books in separate piles.

"No problem," I said

"I'm Rodney," he said holding out his hand, "in your Spanish class."

That was where I remembered him from!

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asked finally looking up.

"Sorry I'm sitting with my family." I said not really wanting to sit with him.

"Why can't you ditch them and sit with us?" he said and laughed.

"No thanks," I said a little more icily, and then picked up my books as Iggy walked around the corner.

"Hey, Ig-Jeff!" I yelled and he walked over to the sound of my voice.

"I gotta go." Muttered Rodney after he took in the sight of a very tall and scary looking Iggy.

When he was around the corner I burst into laughter. And Iggy gave me a look like 'is she crazy or something'.

"So who was that guy?" he asked me.

"His name's Rodney. He wanted me to sit with him today and ditch you guys." I told him

I turned the combo on my locker and stuffed my books into my locker and then closed it. Iggy put his arm around my waist and then we walked to the cafeteria.

We met up outside the cafeteria with Fang and Max. We all knew that the cafeteria would be the place where everybody sees us.

"Are you guys ready?" Max asked quietly.

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'sures'. Then Max pushed the doors to the cafeteria open and we met the stares of the seated students.

Edward POV

_I wonder if I can get that new girl to sit with us_

_Maybe the blonde one will let me go on a date with her_

_Are the two new kids dating?_

_I'm going to give that guy Nick my phone number_

_I hope Krystal isn't going out with that blind dude_

They were thinking about the new kids. Everybody was. New kids at the town of Forks was rare and people would stare at them like fish out of water. That's when we heard the normal

CRACK!

Of the door's wood.

Usually the double doors of the cafeteria were noisy when opened and everybody stared as the opened doorway revealed four people.

Yup, like fish out of water.

In the front was a tall girl with blonde hair. Holding her hand was an even taller black haired guy that had the 'silent but deadly' look **[No I am not talking about stink bombs].**

Behind them was an average brown skinned girl with dark curly hair and holding her waist was a strawberry blonde guy with unseeing blue eyes. All of them had tanned skin, their hair looked windswept around their faces, and exceedingly beautiful, like us.

They could have been from the Volturi except for the tanned skin and the blindness.

When they walked into the lunch line I realized that I couldn't hear their thoughts. It was like a wall in their minds and when I experimentally pushed on one wall, it held strong and solid.

When they came back out again, each of them were holding a tray but all of the trays had an enormous amount of food stuck on it. They sat in their own private table and started eating the food.

I sat there watching them with amazement and almost disgust.

Suddenly the blonde girl stopped and whipped her head around to stare straight at me and my family.

When the others finally realized she wasn't eating they turned their eyes to stare at us too.

This could not be good.

Max POV

I was right. Everybody was staring at us as the doors creaked open. I didn't really care, we just had to act like regular new kids, like we owned the place.

We strutted down the long stretch of cement to the lunch line.

I looked around the room while we were waiting and there were eight people totally in their own bubble. There were four guys and four girl: a russet skinned guy, a bronze-haired, black haired, and blonde haired all guys. Then there was a brunette, a blond, a black-haired and a coppery brown haired that were all girls.

When we got back out we all had a full tray and we all sat down at our own secluded table.

I felt something that made the hair on my neck prickle.

Then a shock wave went through my body and I could feel somebody testing my barrier.

It was definitely not Angel she would have used the method we had found so that Angel could send and receive messages without anybody else getting in and with our barriers still up.

I did an instant 360 and my gaze instantly rested upon a bronze haired boy. He was staring. He was staring straight at me while the two separate tables had turned to get a look at each other.

_Angel, tell everybody they need to protect their minds_

_Why?_

_Somebody is trying to get in_

I was the first to look away, staring was no use. All four of us got up and dumped our trays into the garbage can. Then we met up in the hallway to make a plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please REVIEW!!! It means so much to me when you hit that button and send even a short message!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Spying On The ?

**Chapter 5**

**Spying on the...?**

Edward POV

"Do you think they're Volturi vampires?" asked Jacob wrapping a protective arm around Nessie.

"Well one of them was blind, would turning into a vampire cure that?" Nessie frowned and then delicately lifted Jacob's arm from around her.

"It's supposed to," said Bella, "but he could be a special case or he became blind after being turned into a vampire."

"I don't think they're vampires but they aren't normal humans." I said thinking out loud.

"What makes you think that?" asked Emmet curiously, actually thinking for once.

"Well for one, they are too tan, they don't have red eyes, and did you see them eat?" I responded, thouroughly disgusted with the sight of them literally inhaling thier food.

"It could just be an act but we still need to tell Carlisle." Jasper said.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see all of them stand up and dump their trays. Then they walked out the doors to the hallways. I pulled out my tiny silver cell phone and relayed the news as fast as possible to Carlisle.

"I want you, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob to track them and watch thier every move after you get home." Said Carlisle into the phone and I saw their heads instantly snap up when they heard their names.

I agreed then closed the phone. The bell had just rung and we were supposed to get to our next class, biology, and act like our normal, aloof selves.

Bella, Jacob, Nessie, and I walked to class and sat in the back. Next cam the new kids, the girl clearly leading with her mind still blocked.

They sat down in front of us and got out their books.

"This quarter are studying DNA, mostly birds. Now I'm sure you've all seen the so-called bird-kids in the newspapers. What can you tell me about bird DNA?" the teacher asked.

"Those bird-kids are just a hoax. And I bet that if they really are real, I could take them down." A jock named Rodney told the class, smiling smugly.

The new kids stiffened and glared but they still raised their hands.

"Yes...um" stuttered the teacher. We already knew the teacher from previous years but apparently, he wasn't expecting new kids.

"Max Ride," said the new girl who proceeded with a long and complicated answer that I didn't quite hear. I was still testing the barrier in her mind, trying to sense any weaknesses or find a way to collapse it completely.

The teacher was momentarily stunned at her answer and then he asked the other new kids some increasingly difficult questions, which they all answered accordingly.

"How do you know all this?" the teacher said, staring at them.

"We... study a lot." offered Jeff, shrugging.

The rest of the class time went by and the bell rang. All three kids, Max, Jeff, and Nick sprang from their seats and walked swiftly from the room.

The rest of the day went by fast and then I was in the parking lot waiting for my family. Everybody got in and we were already speeding down the street. Jacob and I dropped them all off and the four of us got ready.

At exactly nine o' clock we ran back to the school to get their scent.

"They don't smell like normal humans!" exclaimed Jasper, surprised.

"They smell almost bird-like." Jacob put in.

We got the scent and ran into the forest where the four scents we were tracking met with two others. Then it headed back toward town, to an apartment building.

This was where the mission started.


	6. Chapter 6 Note Of Understanding

****

A/N: Thank you everybody! It's a real joy to open up my email account and see all of those favorite story and story alerts notices!! Although I really would appreciate a review…(see where that takes you)

Here's the next chapter:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**Note of Understanding**

Max POV

I was sitting down with Fang, Iggy, and Nudge while Angel and Gazzy where in their bedrooms doing homework. One day in class had made me twitchy enough, thinking that more flyboys or something like that would jump out of nowhere and we wouldn't be able to escape.

"What do you think they are?" Iggy asked with his arm around Nudge's shoulders.

"I don't think they're Erasers, they could have morphed if they wanted to in that room full of people, like normal Erasers, but they didn't which means they have something to hide too." I told them.

"We should get to know them, then judge." Fang said, as always in the least amount of words he was capable of.

"Yeah, I hope they're good guys because otherwise that wouldn't be good, we'd have to beat them up and everything and somebody could ge-" rambled Nudge until Fang poked her in the side which earned him a glare.

"School is putting us on edge, maybe we imagined it all." I hoped.

"Sure." Fang snorted and shot me a look that just shouted at me 'what the heck do you think!'

"Maybe they're just a new creation?" Angel asked, walking into the room and jumping up onto the couch.

"I highly doubt it. I mean, Itex already fell and I don't think anybody else is crazy enough to make genetic mutants or anything." Iggy explained.

"Well whatever they are, they shouldn't exactly be a threat. They are going to school and if it makes everybody happy, I'll ask around about them." Nudge rolled her eyes while we gaped at her apparent lack of words.

We were waiting in silence for Nudge to start speaking in her usually run-on sentence like style but she stayed quiet and just offered a confused look.

Then, I heard something out of the ordinary. For one, I couldn't hear the crickets chirping anymore. And I heard the familiar crunch of footsteps on gravel coming this way. I quickly closed the window and sat back down before they could catch sight of me.

"Climb that tree." I heard somebody hiss outside.

Then I heard a grunt as something pulled itself onto the tree outside our window and 'stealthily' climb up.

"Crap!" somebody swore under there breath as I heard something slide and a sickening crunch on the ground.

"Hurry up!" Then, I heard somebody swear again as I also heard the tree crack under whoever was out there.

_Serves them right_ I thought and quickly peered outside.

All I saw in the darkness, even with my super-vision, was the tree that had a newly made crack down the center of the trunk.

I heard the crunch of gravel again as the person or persons retreated back into the darkness. Only seconds later, I heard the rumble of an engine and an unidentifiable vehicle drove out of the parking lot.

I sighed and closed the window again, then I walked back to the Flock.

"What was that?" Angel asked, hoping I would know the answer.

"I have no clue. But whatever they are, they don't have the hang of creeping or stalking." I burst into laughter just thinking about their bad attempt.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Nudge yawned.

We all nodded in agreement and dispersed. I turned off the lights, and with Fang right behind me, we walked into the bedroom.

"You're not paranoid?" asked Fang, pulling the covers on the bed back.

"Nope because they are obviously the worst cat burglars in the whole world." I said simply and lay on my side.

He nodded and then switched off the lamp.

I felt his arm snake around me to hold me against him and then I fell asleep.

The next morning was oddly like the first. I got up, got ready, and woke up the rest of the Flock. Then we had breakfast and went to school.

We parked next to a shining silver Volvo and I went with Fang to our lockers.

When I twirled the combo and opened the door to my locker, a note fell out.

_Meet us at the front entrance to the school at 3:30 sharp._

_Don't be late._

I showed the note to Fang as we walked to our first period class.

"I guess we just show up." I said while slinging my bag over my shoulder and opening the door for us.

"Your call." Fang said and put the note into the back pocket of his black jeans.

The rest of the day was a blur as I tried to figure out what exactly we would be facing after school. When it was time to head to the front entrance, the four of us packed up our school stuff and Nudge briefed us on stuff she had heard today.

"Apparently, the people we saw yesterday were the Cullens and some other people. They moved down from Alaska a couple of years ago with their parents. There's Rosalie Hale, her twin brother, Jasper Hale. Then the Cullen's are Edward, Emmett, and Alice. The other two are Bella Swan and Jacob Wolfe and they just live with the Cullens." Nudge yammered on, "The people here find it weird that they are dating each other. Not siblings of course but the people they live with."

I snorted at the irony of the situation and then I saw the front entrance as we turned another corner.

At the front, standing amongst all of the other kids at the school, were the odd group we had singled out yesterday. Now THAT was irony.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is my family." The bronze-haired one stepped in front of us.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I think we should discuss this somewhere else?" he smiled charmingly, but I wasn't buying it.

"Of course." I fake smiled back and he led the way off campus to the edge of the woods near the school.

"What are you?" He asked bluntly after we stopped.

"That's our secret and I would like to keep it that way. Of course, I could ask the same thing of you." I pointed out shrewdly.

"I think that's our own secret." The blonde girl butted in and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think this is the time to fight." The spiky-haired pixie girl said soothingly, cutting in. I distinctly remember hearing her voice somewhere. I remember it wasn't at school but it just picked at my mind.

For some reason, I felt a sense of calm wash over me and I fought it with all I had.

"I want to know what they are." The bronze-haired girl walked up to me and looked me up and down, as if inspecting me.

"Nessie get back." The tall russet-skinned guy pulled her away and into his arms. I sort of remembered his voice as well.

"I think we should be leaving." I said coldly and turned away from them.

"I would like to speak to you again." Edward said with calm respect for my decision.

I started to walk back to the school to get to the car when I heard them start talking amongst themselves again, more like arguing.

"Hurry up Jacob, sometimes it takes you so long to do something, even move your gigantic legs." I heard the pixie girl groan and grumble. And that's when it clicked.

"Why were you at our house." I asked sharply, turning back around to face them.

They looked shocked for a second and I swear, you could hear a pin drop on the forest floor.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked smoothly.

"I know you were at our house. Why?" I asked again. Around me, the Flock had taken up fighting stances, minus Angel and Gazzy.

"That's our business. I believe that is the end of our conversation. You can keep your secret and we'll keep ours." Edward said and walked away with his family opposite the way the school was.

I shook my head as if knocking out a strange dream and faced the flock.

Fang cocked one eyebrow, as if asking me what to do.

I shook my head and we headed back to the school.


	7. Chapter 7 Flying Through The Sky

**A/N: Sorry about the really long wait for this chapter! I was on Spring Break (and still am) when I realized-hmmm-no Internet (sucks) at the place where I was staying. I probably won't be updating for another couple of days because 1.)Going back on vacation, 2.) Again, no Internet, 3.) Having Writer's Block.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**Flying Through The Sky**

**Bella POV**

Edward had one hand on his forehead and the other against the bridge of his nose in an obvious sign of his tension.

"That went well." Rose commented sarcastically from across the room.

"They really are a mystery to us- And I thought the world was just about figured out when I learned about vampires, shape-shifters, and werewolves." I leaned back in my chair, thoroughly exasperated with the world.

"I bet that one day, they'll become our friends. I just know it." Alice was still happy despite the earlier argument with the Rides and Taylors.

Emmett snorted, "You would."

"Maybe we're just reading into this too much and they really are normal people," Nessie grinned hopefully.

Emmett snorted again, "I really doubt it, Ness."

"It's unusual that the girl, Max Ride, would be the more dominant one in the group," Edward said.

"Are you saying that girls can't be leaders?" Rose asked jokingly.

Edward rolled his eyes at her and then turned back toward the rest of the family.

"I can't believe that girl just pushed away the emotions I was sending her, as if they were nothing." Jasper whispered in awe.

"This doesn't change anything- I still want you guys to watch them." Carlisle thought out loud.

We nodded together and broke up the family meeting.

**Max POV**

Half the school day gone, and I could still tell that the Cullens were watching us. Later on, when we just exited the school, they were still watching us.

It was as if their gaze was boring a hold through my back.

I climbed into the front seat of our car and drove towards the general direction of the elementary school. In the rearview mirror, I saw a silver glint and assumed it was the Cullen's car.

I twisted the car through multiple roads and finally managed to lose them at a stop light. When I did eventually reach my destination, Fang was already outside of his car greeting Angel and Gazzy.

"What was with your messed up driving and all? You kept on swerving and everything. It's a good thing that Fang knew the way, or we'd still be trying to catch up with you which would be very hard, I guess." Nudge said in a deep breath.

"The Cullens were tailing me. I lost them." I shrugged like it was an everyday thing as Angel and Gazzy climbed into the back seats of my car.

Gazzy piped up right before I slammed the door shut, "Can we stretch our wings? I think I have a cramp."

"Sure. Fang follow me." I shouted out to him and I closed the door after I got back in.

I headed towards a secluded edge of the forest and then abandoned the car a couple miles away.

"Fresh air!" Angel exclaimed happily and her angelic white wings spread out of the almost invisible holes in her sweatshirt.

Total appeared from the inside of Fang's car and promptly spread his fully-matured wings from his back.

One by one, we sprung into the air and just looped and whirled like the hawks had showed us.

A couple of hours later while the sun was just starting to set, I could hear an irritating buzz coming from the North. Dark shapes started to appear on the horizon and they got closer by the second.

From miles away, I saw the mechanical outline of a whole new set of Flyboys. At least fifty of them closed in around us and I sought an opening for a way out.

"This time, you will be captured." The lead robot droned and from my peripheral vision, I saw Iggy fiddle with something in his jacket.

"Duck!" Iggy yelled before everything around me exploded.

**Edward POV**

I trailed behind the Rides in my Volvo as the driver made twists and turns. At one point, they got out of sight when I was stopped by a red light.

I didn't give up, but instead I searched around the whole town for signs of there car.

When Bella finally made me give up, we headed back home.

On the way, I heard shouts of laughter that were distinctly familiar to me. I turned the car around and followed the trail that lead to the forest.

What I saw made even Alice gape in surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry about that kind of shortish chapter. Like I said, Writer's Block. **

**I really love to read all of those favorite stories and story alerts in my email account, but PLEASE review. Those of you who do not, I will hurt you! And it will be painful! So review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Stones Can Break Bones

**PLEASE READ!!!!!**

**A/N: Okay, I have a question for all of the readers. Has everybody read the new Maximum Ride book, Max? Please send me your message through a review or PM although I rather like the first one better. :P Your answers might change the outcome of this story.**

**This brings me to another point: Whenver I open up my inbox, I see story alert after story alert and then I ask myself, Where did all the reviews go? That's right, most of you just put this on story alert and now I want to ask/beg, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Or I will hurt you very badly and then yell BAKA in your ear (means IDIOT in Japanese (I am not Japanese (no offence to those who are, being Japanese is great!)))**

**Plus, you'll get a Web Cookie! :D And it might make me continue this story as apposed to deleting it and then you'll be sad that you didn't review. :P**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Stones Can Break Bones**

**Edward POV**

Up in the sky were seven figures, one of them was much smaller than the others. With our super-vision, we saw great wings extending from a place around their shoulder blades. The biggest set of wings was at least thirteen feet away from the actual person's body.

"Now I definitely did NOT see this coming." Alice whispered.

"What are they?" Rosalie was, for once in her life, in a complete state of awe.

"I don't know but it's cool!" Emmett, was as Emmett would always be.

Only seconds later, an annoying buzz filled the air and a dark cloud seemed to fill the air a couple of miles away. It was getting terrifyingly closer.

The cloud suddenly parted and black figures filled the air around the other things that were flying. These new arrivals looked robotic, human but not.

I saw the winged shapes stiffen and then a loud cry filled the air.

"Duck!"

Six of the seven winged figures all suddenly shot away from the other figure and straight down.

The remaining one threw something into the air and then dropped by itself. An explosion blew throughout the sky and debris started to rain down on us.

"It was a bomb!" Bella yelled and our ears popped from the loud explosion. The seven figures came closer to us, dropping like rocks.

From here, they looked like the kids at school, Max Ride and her family.

The girl named Krystal had her hands over her ears and tears were running down her face. I could tell that she hadn't been as lucky as the others and had barely managed to escape getting her arm blown off.

A steady stream of blood was making its way from a gash on her arm from what looked like a large piece of wood. The blood snaked its way from her arm down to her wrist and then dropped to the ground.

Apparently, none of them noticed us because they all flew back into the air to battle the remaining robots.

There was punching and kicking all over the place. At one point we all decided that even if they were mutants or something, we should still help them, right?

Emmett hurled a humongous rock he found lying around on the ground and it smacked into one of the robots that was fighting a little girl.

With that done, we all started to help them out. As in, throwing huge rocks into robots to make them die!

**Max POV**

Rocks started to fly around us and at first, I thought there were more Flyboys on the ground.

"Max, we have visitors!" Angel mind-screamed at me.

I took a quick look just in time to see a boulder fly through the air to almost hit her except instead, it hit the Eraser she was fighting.

Under us, the Cullens were throwing anything at the Flyboys and I felt a sort of gratitude fill me. Except, what were teenagers doing, throwing rocks that were probably two times bigger than them into a space that was nearly two hundred miles above their idiotic brains? The answer: I have no freaking idea.

Ten minutes into the fight, and only five more Flyboys were still standing and we quickly finished them off.

We slowly descended to the forest floor and I looked Edward Cullen in the eye with my thirteen foot wings still extended.

"I guess you have a lot to answer for." Edward said.

"I believe you also owe us some answers." I glared icily at him although he seemed unfazed.

"You can come back to our house and we can discuss it. And your family can get medical attention." The pixie-girl offered.

At the words 'medical attention', we immediately stiffened.

"We're fine on our own." I told them and my reasons has no flaw until Nudge, who was standing next to me, whimpered.

I turned to her and then suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Iggy, hearing the signs, quickly ran up and caught her.

"Max, we need their help." Fang whispered urgently.

"Fine, we'll come with you." I glared at them again and practically growled.

They led the way out of the forest and one of them opened the door to the car and offered it to us.

I shook my head and then without a signal, we all flew into the air and disappeared among the clouds.

Below us, the Cullen's cars were speeding along the streets and we kept a steady pace with them.

A couple minutes later, a white mansion came into view and the Volvo and convertible turned into the driveway.


	9. Chapter 9 Secretive

****

**A/N: Yeah, sorry you guys. This chapter is pretty short for the stuff that is supposedly going on. I promise that the next chapter, I will try to have more in it but you guys wanted the chapter fast and I'm helping one of my friends with her fanfic...so, not a lot of time to work. Plus, I'm basically failing one of my classes, not that great. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! And please review! **

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to (drum roll) shadesofgray4evr for having THE best review I have ever seen! And I quote: "oh, and if people don't review tell them that  
i'll send my evil gaurd monkeys after them to steal their souls. my monkeys are viscious little creatures..." **

**Thanx a ton to the rest of you guys that reviewed! I love you guys!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Secretive**

**Max POV**

We flew towards the house and then dropped down in a controlled dive. The Cullens were waiting for us in the driveway and we landed only feet from them.

"You can come inside and my father, Carlisle can help you," Edward said and I nodded stiffly.

He led the way through the door with the others in his family trailing behind, me behind them with Iggy holding onto part of my shirt, and Fang carrying Nudge.

Inside, it was our turn to gape in amazement. The house looked as good if not better than the house we used to live in with Jeb.

A winding staircase in front of us rose to the next floor and on a raised platform was an ivory white grand piano. Off to the sides were more doorways to different rooms. And arranged delicately around the room where different types of flowers.

"Carlisle," Edward said in a normal tone and while I was looking, a handsome blonde guy entered with another woman.

"Yes Edward. I smelled the blood." The man came to stand near us and started direct Fang around.

"We have visitors," The young women stayed back as if there was something that stopped her from coming near. She had a heart shaped face and her caramel hair gently waved to the middle of her back and she smiled warmly.

"My name is Esme. This is my husband Carlisle," she introduced while gesturing towards her errant husband.

Fang had put Nudge onto a large couch with her wings still outspread.

Carlisle was looking at her with a small frown on his face. He didn't even look at least surprised at her apparent non-lack of wings.

I'm going to have to clean the cut and then we'll just bandage it. She just fainted from blood loss.

A relieved smile crossed Iggy's face and he said down on the couch next to where Nudge was lying down.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do." The line was right out of a cheesy movie but Edward's face and tone were as serious as possible.

"You can sit in the dining room while Carlisle just runs some tests to make sure your friend is alright." Esme still smiled but the rest of the Flock stiffened again. Only minutes later, when it seemed that it would take awhile, we conceded to sitting with them.

"So, avian-humans?" Edward said softly.

"And what are you, supermen and superwomen?" I threw back at him.

"Because we already know your secret, we'll tell you ours," Esme quickly said so that nobody could argue.

Rosalie glared at her for a minute and then took a seat next to Edward. On his other side, Bella was getting seated and the others were filling in around us.

"You first," I grinned evilly and folded my hand in front of me.

"You may not believe me-" He said but I cut him off.

"We'll believe almost anything."

Angel nodded and then spoke up, "They're vampires Max. That's why they're so strong and fast and good-looking and whatever."

She smiled angelically while the Cullens just gaped at her.

"Betcha' didn't see that one coming," I smiled my own little smile and then waited for them to snap out of it.

"Oh, I _know _they didn't see that one coming," Angel snorted.

Edward figured it out first, "Mind reader."

"Took you long enough," Iggy coughed and rolled his blue eyes.

"Do you all have powers?" Edward asked, intrigued.

"Just like you do! Other mind reader." Angel grinned at his thoughts.

"So what powers do you have?" I asked as if this where something that I discussed everyday over tea. Wait, I don't even have tea.

"Mind reading, seeing the future, empathy, nullification, memory seeing, and shape-shifter," he pointed to himself then Alice, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob, "What about you?"

"Ariel is a mind-reader, can talk to fish, breathes underwater, and controls people. Nick can turn invisible and breathe underwater, Jeff can see things in white backgrounds and can tell the color of something, Krystal can tell what has happened if she touches things and she works with technology, and Zephyr's power..." I trailed off at that nasty thought.

"What?" Alice asked hyper-ishly.

"Let's just say that his power comes out of his posterior," Fang cut in smoothly.

"What about you?" Rosalie asked and glared at me.

"Oh! She can also breathe underwater and she can reach a speed of 600 miles when flying," Angel said fast.

"Cool!" Emmett the giant vampire said.

"So your vampires, you can run fast, are super strong, and are very beautiful," I listed off, "What do you eat and what else can you do?" I asked, hoping they hadn't just brought us here to eat us, although that would be weird because Carlisle was treating Nudge right now.

"We are on a strict diet of animals and we can also breathe underwater. And that's basically it," He smiled and then gestured for me to go on.

"Nope, we're pretty much done," I didn't feel like going into detail about everything that happened to us, so I guess that right now, we were at a quite unsteady truce.

Carlisle came in, wiping his hands on a clean towel.

"I cleaned out the wound and made sure her arm was bandaged tightly. You should probably change her dressings in a couple of hours or so," He said.

"That's okay, she'll probably be healed in a couple of hours," I waved my hand dismissively and he nodded his head as if he dealt with this everyday.

"Same thing with me, we heal crazy fast," Jacob grinned and waved.

"Yeah..." I cocked one eyebrow and then went into the next room to see Nudge. She was already awake and ready.

"Where are we Max? I mean, I woke up and there was this blonde dude standing over me fixing my arm and everything. And then I didn't know where you guys where but then he explained everything and stuff. And my arm kind of hurts but it doesn't mat-" She was silenced with a gentle kiss on the lips from Iggy and then she quieted down.

"You're going?" Bella looked slightly worried.

"Yeah, we don't need anything else so we'll see you in school tomorrow," I waved at them with a meaningful look and then we exited through the door we had come through.

"U and A," We took off into the air and headed back toward the forest.

"Were we dreaming?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't think so..." Iggy answered and scratched his head.

"That was so weird," Angel said.

"Definitely," Fang agreed.

"Yup!" Nudge said perkily.

"Uh huh..." I grunted.

"Well I for one think that it was sad that nobody noticed me," Total complained to himself and we realized he had totally been left out in the conversation.

"I think a flying _dog_ would just make it weirder," I told him.


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, everything has been really hectic and stuff. And don't expect an update in the next couple of days because I have at least three tests and two volleyball games. I'm going to be sooo tired.  
**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this! And please review! New rule: If you favorite or story alert, you review or I kill you. That is all.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth **

**Rosalie POV**

I can't believe that just like that, they know our secret. At least all they have are wings and they aren't stuck like this. At least they can have a child when they get older. I shouldn't even care, they are nothing to me, nothing compared to my beauty.

**Emmett POV**

That was weird...but awesome! I can't believe there are actually humans that can fly. They got it good! Vampires are all strong and stuff but you should've seen them punching and kicking those robots! I bet they're pretty strong too even if they aren't as strong as us. And that Max kid can fly like 600 mph. I don't actually know how fast we vampires run, but I know that 600 mph is reeeaaaallllly fast.

**Alice POV**

I just know that me and Nudge are going to be best friends! Even though I can't see the future right now, cause they're in it and I'm not exactly used to them, I can totally see us shopping together and doing things.

When I saw her at school the other day, I just knew that she was a shopping major! We could totally do that together if she wants to. I bet we have a lot in common.

**Jasper POV  
**I think they're stiffness is rubbing off on me. Too many emotions! Argh! It burns! I'm feeling happy, admiration, dislike, wonderment, love, confusion, and all sorts of other stuff. I just learned that Rosalie has many complicated emotions.

**Bella POV  
**That was out of character. We just spilled the secret to them, although we do know their secret now too. Edward took charge and then just told them.

**Edward POV**

I can't read their minds and it frustrates me. Apparently, that Ariel girl can read my mind and it irks me that my thoughts can now be read by a person who isn't me. I guess this is how the rest of them feel, well, except for Bella.

I know that they are hiding something else, the way they act even shows it to me. They always seem so gruff to me, like they've seen harder times, but they have wings, don't they? Wouldn't that make them carefree?

**The next day...**

This is another day at that boring high school. I am seriously starting to regret going to school. The sky is still pretty cloudy but at least Nudge didn't get to me today and I get to wear plain jeans and a sweatshirt on top of a T-shirt! Yay!

Anyway, when we entered school, there was no sign of the Cullens. Throughout the day, there was no sign of the Cullens. And when the sun finally broke the clouds right before lunch, still no sign of them.

"I'm going to go see what the deal is," Nudge said firmly and walked over to another table.

It was a table full of popular girls and jocks and she went up to a particular guy that I noticed was the captain of the football team. It was a good thing that I could still hear her from all the way over there.

"Hey, Rodney!" She yelled.

"Hey, Krystal, what's up?" Rodney asked, turning slightly to show he was paying attention.

"What's with the Cullens?" Nudge asked amiably, pretending to inspect her nails.

His face fell but then he quickly put up his smile again.

"They usually don't come on sunny days. They say that they want to take advantage of the nice weather and go hiking or something," he said.

"Oh, okay, thanks," said Nudge.

She sauntered back to our table and we could see Rodney watching her closely.

"I bet you its one of those vampire things, you know, get burned in the sun," Iggy laughed.

"Or maybe they're hunting," I saw slowly and Fan nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to ditch school," I stood up and emptied my tray in the nearest trash can.

"Hey, Max, can we come too," Nudge said. I probably should have said no but she had the Bambi eyes and I was under it's spell.

"Sure," I said stupidly.

We exited the cafeteria and I could tell that some people were curiously staring at us. We walked down the hallways and then we head to sneak past the front office.

We got into the car and I drove back to the Cullen's house from when I remembered it using my awesome birdy-senses.

We got out of the cars and then I took the antique knocker with an engraved lion's head and knocked three times. The loud sound echoed off the walls and then we heard footsteps.

Esme came to open the door and when she saw us, she smiled widely.

"Come in, please," she ushered us into the living room and told us to sit down.

"Would you like anything to drink or anything? Everybody else is still outside, doing some stuff," she finished mysteriously.

"I thought you were hiking?" I said, looking around for anything hidden. I'm a paranoid bird-kid, okay!? Sue me!! Although, you'll probably have to catch me first.

"Rosalie," Esme said casually.

"Yes?" Rosalie somehow came up behind us without me noticing because one minute she wasn't there, now she is.

"Can you get Carlisle and the others?" Esme smiled sweetly and Rosalie went off to find them somewhere.

"So where is everyone exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, remember how I told you that we only eat animals?" she asked and we all nodded, "They're hunting right now in the woods."

There was an awkward silence as we waited for the rest to come back. Then, they were all just here.

"I see your working that super speed, eh?" I said dryly.

"Why'd you stop by?" Edward asked.

"Just wanted to see if you would burn in the sunlight," Nudge said happily.

There was a moments silence and then they all started cracking up...strange people. Me and Fang exchanged confused looks and then the Cullens finally stopped when they ran out of air.

"That's just a myth!" Emmett slapped his knee and looked very amused.

"Sleeping in coffins? Wooden crosses?" Iggy searched for anything.

"Myth and myth, we don't sleep at all," Alice informed us.

My eyebrow's shot up my forehead but I kept still.

"I never asked you why you eat animals instead of humans," I said.

"We don't _want _to be monsters, we just are. It's probably worse than you. We have to drink blood just to sustain ourselves. We can't have kids, and we don't age," Rosalie glared at me harshly and I felt defensive.

"Did you just say that being a vampire is better than being us?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, because it's true!" Rosalie yelled.

"You don't know anything about us," I hissed at her, "You don't even know our real names!"

"You have so many things that we don't," Rosalie said.

"Think about this: Being donated to research and not even born. Growing up in cages to be experimented on and having to watch other children die from failed experiments. Not even having your own name, the scientists just called us by experiment number.

We were in Death Valley sitting in a secret research facility just so that people could learn what makes us tick.

We escaped when we were not even teenagers with a man that we thought was our friend. Then, he went back to the lab and experimented again. My life was just freakin' messed up because that man turned out to be my dad and my half-brother was also experimented on.

I didn't know this stuff back then and my brother was a totally different species from me, a pet of the School or what we called it. My brother had to chase me down. Then, I killed my brother without even knowing I was related to him. Then he somehow came back from the dead and I had to watch him die because we experiments come with a due date. We expire and that's the end of us and those scientists don't care.

By the way, I was almost auctioned off by a scientist too. Yeah, I had to fight to the death with a genetically-enhanced man and he almost beat me. I was so close to coming to death so don't think that we're the lucky ones!" I totally exploded. Something about the Rosalie girl just pissed me off.

I saw that Bella look at my pityingly and I saw Nessie, Esme, and Alice almost in tears. Rosalie just stood there with her stupid mouth hanging open but she still had that glare on her face.

"You're not stuck like this! I was turned when I was in the prime of life during a time when people starved to death on sidewalks and nobody cared about them! I was supposed to marry a man with a large banking company and all I wanted was love.

Then he raped me like I was trash and threw me on the ground. It's only thanks to Carlisle that I am still here and I would have rather died! At least you have a shot at getting to Heaven, our souls aren't even here anymore!" Rosalie screamed and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Rosalie!" Bella came over and stared into Rosalie's face, "Don't ever say that we don't have a shot at Heaven! You don't know that!"

"Whatever, but I know they're life is better than mine," Rosalie still glared at us.

"You can think whatever you want to but we don't want to be involved in your vampire crap," I stalked out of the house, enraged.

Iggy, Fang, and Nudge followed me out of the house and then we flew away into the sky.

"Are you okay?" Fang said softly.

"I'm fine," I grunted.

"I hate that Rosalie chick," Iggy said.

"Me too," Nudge agreed.


	11. Chapter 11 Morph

**A/N: I know, I know. I exceeded my one week hiatus by one day. Very sorry but if you have to blame it on somebody, blame it on my stupid Social Studies teacher who wanted me to write a newsletter in one night on child labor and then send it to him by email. Including pictures. Yes, he is idiotic but I can't say that too his face lest he fail me. The world works in strange ways. **

**Anyway, hope you guys like this new chapter!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

**Morph**

**Jasper POV**

I believe Rosalie pushed the boundaries of our friendship with the winged ones today. After they left, Carlisle immediately counseled her on her rash behavior. It was shocking news, to hear of such things going on in the world; what happened to them. Although nothing can be changed now, the Rides will forgive us in time.

"Jasper!" Esme called me from the living room and I sped towards her.

"Esme," I nodded in her direction while acknowledging everybody's presence.

"Alice is having a vision," Bella stated while staring worriedly at Alice and Edward who was watching it through Alice's thoughts.

That's when I noticed their blank stares. I ran to Alice and held her shoulders tightly.

"Alice!" I growled and she snapped out of it.

**Alice POV  
**I saw blankness. Total white when I searched for the future. The shape-shifters.

Then, Jasper was in front of me. One second I saw nothing and then it was him.

"Get Jacob!" I yelled frantically while Bella had a look of horror on her face.

"What's happening?!" Jacob was already here.

"You forgot to tell Sam about Max and the others, didn't you!" I yelled angrily. Jacob was going to get us into deep trouble if the Rides stumbled on the Pack and the Pack attacked.

Jacob swore under his breath and then abruptly ran out the door. There was a shiver in the air as if somebody was phasing and then he came back in.

"I can't do anything, Sam hasn't shifted so I can't talk to him," Jacob was panting.

I frowned thoughtfully, "I don't know if the blank future was because of the shape-shifters or because I just haven't been with the Rides long enough."

"Why don't you just go down to La Push and tell them?" Jasper observed.

Jacob shook his head, "Remember, there are sixteen werewolves including me and my Pack. The other werewolves joined Sam's Pack making eleven in Sam's Pack and they're probably already on patrol. Sam just isn't with them because he had to do something. It would be almost impossible to track them that way and I don't know when they'll return."

"We'll have to warn them not to go down to La Push tomorrow, just in case." Edward said.

**Next Day...**

**Edward POV**

We were going to warn them not to go to La Push, but we didn't see them in school today. Not even during lunch or classes.

We assumed they had just stayed home for the sake of ditching but we had to warn them soon before the werewolves mistook them for a threat.

**Max POV**

I feel like crap. I do not want to go to school. I am not going to school. Too tired. Ugh.

Yesterday we stayed up late. Why? No reason.

"Max!" Angel jumped onto the bed between me and Fang and started to shake us and jump on the bed. I groaned loudly and she just kept shaking. I pulled a pillow over my head but she kept going.

"Angel!" Fang groaned and sat up in bed.

"It's 10:00 in the morning! We're late for school!" Angel kept jumping and shaking me so I sat up with Fang.

"Who cares?" Gazzy ran into the room with Iggy and Nudge behind him and Total came too.

"Can we do something?" Gazzy asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Again, probably something I shouldn't have done but whatever. Too late now.

"I heard there's a beach like a mile away. Can we go there?" Angel was now excited. Oh no.

"Why don't we?" Fang smiled a little and then got out of bed. We got ready and unfortunately, I had to wear a swimsuit now. Greeaaat. How the heck do I wear a bikini without showing my wings?

"Max!" Nudge pounded on the door and when I let her in, she came in with a different type of bikini.

"It's a tankini. It's basically a tank top and bikini bottoms so that it can cover your wings. Nudge was wearing her own already so I quickly changed into it. The top was polka-dotted pink over brown and the bottoms were striped.

"By the way you'll probably need this," After I came out of the bathroom, Nudge was holding out a blue dress for me to put on over my tankini. Fang grabbed a couple of beach towels and then we headed out to the beach.

When we got there, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy jumped straight into the water.

"It's called First Beach in La Push," Fang was reading a sign out loud.

"Let's go!" I called to him and he followed me.

We put down the blankets under an umbrella to protect us from one of the very rare days in Washington of actual hot sun.

We dived into the water with them and surprisingly, it was really warm.

"Max!" Angel called me from farther out in the ocean. I swam over to her and she was pointing to something.

"What are they doing?" Angel pointed to dark shapes on top of the highest cliff who looked like they were about to jump off. There were at least five shapes but I couldn't tell because some of them were near a fire that was on top.

"I don't know, why don't you read their minds?" I was also interested in what they were doing but I didn't feel like springing out of the water and trying to save them if they were doing something stupid. Or comitting suicide.

Angel concentrated hard for a second because of the distance and then her face brightened, "Oh! They're having fun. They're cliff-diving. Apparently, they always do that stuff."

I shrugged and we went back to swimming and playing around a little. At one point, Angel started talking with the fish and they started to swim around us and everything.

"I'm getting out. I want to get into the sun," I told Nudge and we headed out to the shore. I couldn't see the shadows on the cliffs anymore but I saw some new guys at the beach. They were all tan and really big. They looked at least twenty years old. And more importantly, they looked like erasers and M Geeks in disguise.

"I bet those are the Native Americans living on the reservation," Iggy said and I nodded in response, forgetting that he couldn't actually see it.

While they were playing volleyball I watched them set and bump it over the net. To any other person, it looked like I was checking them out (don't ever tell Fang that).

One of the guys spiked and I saw the muscles in his arms ripple with the force.

Soon after, they stopped and made a new fire on the beach while some other girls came to join them. They were immediately accepted in the crowd so I took them to be the guy's girlfriends.

They talked in hushed tones while roasting some food over the fire. They put a whole new meaning to wolfing something down. They maybe even beat my record, which says something.

One of them was so loud that I could hear him talk though.

"Did you smell those guys over there?" He looked younger than the rest but still pretty big while he waved towards us even though I don't think I was supposed to see it.

"You weirdo! Why would you smell them?" One of the other guys threw a hotdog at the first guy and everybody started laughing.

"I don't know. They just smell weird and they were underwater for at least five minutes, no other human can do that."

"Why don't you go check it out dufus?" A bigger guy sneered and the first guy suddenly stood up and walked toward us.

I put my sunglasses back on and started to look at the ocean at an attempt to look regular instead of looking I-was-watching-you like.

He tapped my shoulder and I turned around to face him while taking off my sunglasses, "Hi, I'm Nick. I was wondering what you were doing out here today."

The rest of the Flock turned around to face him as I watched him.

"We're just having some fun," I said.

"Yup," Angel ran up to him and nodded happily. His expression softened as he took Angel's hand and beheld it.

Evidently, her hands were still probably cold -because of the temperature the water had turned after a while-and his eyes widened at exactly how cold it was. The water droplets seemed to make her skin sparkle under the sun as she looked up at him.

His mouth formed a small 'o' and then he went back to normal.

"On a school day in the middle of the afternoon?" He raise in eyebrow and tried to look casual although it was an off-set to him trembling in either apprehension or fear. Without waiting for an answer, he loped back to the others quickly.

There was an exchange of words and then the rest of the guys came while the other girls faded into the background and, I assumed, left.

"Bloodsuckers!" One of the guys yelled at us and I stared at him in confusion. All of the sudden, the eight guys spread out and surrounded us.

Fang was now on his feet and so were the rest of the Flock.

"What is this about?" I calmly stood up and faced them with hands on hips.

"You're a threat to our people and we _will _exterminate you," the biggest one droned, or what it sounded like to me.

"And we will fight you to the bitter end," I scoffed and mocked his tone.

Then they morphed. Teeth turned to fangs, hands turned to claws and paws, skin became fur, and they were our worst enemies. The henchman. The demons and pets of The School.


	12. Chapter 12 Howl

**A/N: PLEASE READ!! WILL DELETE LATER!!!**

**Sorry you guys, I made a mistake. There are only eight guys in the fight and three girls making only eleven wolves. Very sorry for that and I have fixed the last chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

**Howl**

**Max POV**

Think of people morphing into freaky wolf-things that are supposed to be your worst enemy. Now picture a large wolf that is as big if not bigger than a horse. They may sound similar but there is a definite contrast.

I think the whitecoats really messed up on this bunch. Instead of the scary and fearsome half-wolf half-human eraser thingies that used to chase us through cities, we got giant _dogs. _Correction: 'wolves'.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't as scary. Still scary, just not as much. All of us jumped into the air and spread our wings so that we were at least twenty feet above them. The lead wolf jumped into the air and tried to paw us down but had trouble.

"Max!" Angel yelled at me above the growling and started to fly toward me.

**Angel POV**

The humans had just morphed when I started to sense something different in their thoughts. Instead of the smattering of different voices, each voice was in perfect harmony with the next as if they were conversing and fighting under one wolf's order.

Then I heard it. One of the wolves' 'voices' was noticeably louder than the rest. I waited for the lead wolf's next command to come in while I watched them.

_Jared! Move the front line up! _The biggest wolf which was totally black was barking out and the others followed his orders.

"Max!" I flew towards her and stayed beside her. I figured they could hear us so I whispered.

"Take out the black wolf first. He's the leader."

She nodded and then while the wolves were still moving, she flew as a straight arrow all the way down. When she was just about to crash into the ground, she straightened out and pulled one wing closer to her side. Max angled toward the lead wolf and then, I midair, she got her right foot around and hit it right in the middle of the face.

She flew back up in case he retaliated but it just had a surprised expression, I think, on its face.

_I can't believe she actually hurt me_ the black one thought

_What happened Sam? _One of the other wolves asked anxiously.

_I think she broke my nose _

Suddenly, his nose started to bleed until it thinned into a slow trickle. Then it stopped all together, and the bone set straight.

_Max, they heal really fast like us, your gonna have to hit em' harder! _I yelled into her mind and she flinched a little.

She flicked her hand down once, the signal to move.

All seven of us shot downwards until the ground was spinning under us. Total rolled out of it first and he went for a gray-black wolf. Total nipped at the wolf's face and ears. I was next to roll out of the dive, only fifteen seconds more and we would have been flattened on the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max trying to take down the black wolf again. Fang was trying to help her while a silver wolf was fighting him as well.

I went for one that was a brown. He, I think it was a he, pawed at me but I swerved and avoided him. This time, I used a mental attack. I wormed into his mind and then screamed into the loudest mind-scream I had ever done.

He jumped back a little and rose onto his back front legs. I went under him and came out on his tail-end side. Then, I landed on his back and put my hands around his ears and pushed.

I heard his ear pop and then he howled in pain. I rose back into the air but then darted back down to his back. He was flailing all over the place, and when I got a good angle, I struck. I reached down and around his neck to the front.

I slid my finger in between his collar bone and his wind pipe and then pushed into it. He gasped for breath and then fell down. I hadn't killed him, but he would be winded for at least five minutes.

One of the other wolves howled as well and I turned around to get a glimpse of Max pulling down the silver wolf. One of the other wolves was a strange reddish brown color, not exactly russet, but very close.

It rushed towards me and I kicked off of the fallen wolf, into the air. This time, I just landed on his back and pulled his tail to get him to turn around. When he faced me, I quickly used both of my hands and pressed down on his temples, a pressure point.

He fell down as well and I moved onto a white wolf. He was smaller than the others so it was an easy fight. I pushed one finger into the space between the back of his jaw and the neck. I'd had it done to me before and no doubt, it hurt.

The next wolf that came, I hit him in the back of the spine and he crumpled.

There were only a couple left that the others were fighting, Iggy and Gazzy were using small bombs and throwing them at the wolves' feet to scare them and then they would incapacitate the wolves. Nudge was flying around some of the others, trying to confuse them and then hit them. Max and Fang were used brute force to overwhelm them even though the black wolf and the silver wolf stayed up.

Suddenly, the black wolf came up with an idea and before I could tell Max, he hit her straight in the chest with one paw. She fell to the ground and he took one paw and placed it over her entire body.

Right when I was about to dive in and save her, the Cullens came. Yes, the Cullens. Great.

"Stop!" Carlisle Cullen ran into the middle of the battle.

"Stay out of this!" I yelled at him. Before he could respond, I used my powers and made the wolf back down into submission. Involuntarily, it took it's paw off of Max while Max got up. It was struggling against the force of my mind but it failed and lay down in front of us.

"What happened?" Now Carlisle was confused.

Max shook her head at him. All of the sudden, all of the wolves got up and, as one, ran into the woods. Seconds later, there was a shiver in the air and then people started to come out of the forest.

There were the eight men we had seen earlier and three girls who had joined the fight unnoticed. The guys were only wearing swim trunks and the girls only had bikinis.

"Carlisle? Why are you interfering?" Again, the tallest one was the only one talking.

"These aren't winged vampires like you think they are. They are avian-humans. You should not have attacked," Carlisle's voice was hard with a warning tone.

"We did not know," He said.

"Come with us and we will explain all," Carlisle answered.


	13. Chapter 13 Out Of The Park

**A/N: Sorry for that long wait, I was helping a friend work on her fanfic again. I didn't really know where the story was going, therefore I had Writer's Block. So, I added a little fluff for this chapter. I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

**Out Of The Park**

**Angel POV  
**So, Carlisle took us to his house and told the wolfies exactly what we were and Jacob shared what they were. I could say creepy, but, we are too and that would be hypocritical. And then the wolfies left and everything was happily ever after! Not really.

"I wish I could fly," Renesmee sighed and looked at the sky.

"It ain't all that great," Iggy nudged her in the ribs and she came back to Earth.

"What's going to happen now?" Bella asked.

"You will go to school as normal and life will continue on," Esme said.

"Wait! I have one question," Alice piped up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you said that we don't even know your real names and if your names aren't really Max, Nick, Jeff, Krystal, Ariel, and Zephyr, then what are they?" Alice said.

Before I could say anything, Total jumped onto the table and said, "It's Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman." He then licked his paw and sat on his haunches.

"Did your dog just talk to us?" Jacob calmly got up and poked Total's stomach.

"I have food stored in there you know," Total growled.

"Sorry," Jacob backed off and I started to giggle.

"He's a talking dog that we found in the School. He also has wings," I said.

"Why is he called the Gasman?" Renesmee asked.

"It has to do with his umm... power," I answered.

"I'm guessing his power has to do with gas then? Does that mean that he can like put people to sleep with that gas, or make people high from lithium, or like make them laugh?" Renesmee asked hopefully.

"Not really. It has to do with gagging from smell," Iggy answered mysteriously.

"I think that's enough," Rosalie looked absolutely disgusted, but I would do anything to get her to be discomforted therefore, it was fun to watch.

A couple seconds of silence later, "I'm bored," Renesmee said.

A couple seconds later, "Go do your homework," Alice said.

"I already finished it. Let's do something!" Nessie whined.

"How about a game," Edward said in a monotone, obviously quite bored himself.

"What do you got?" Max asked.

"I duuuunnnnnno," Emmett dragged out.

"Oooh. Let's play baseball!" Alice yelled suddenly.

"Sure...where?" I asked.

"There's a clearing a little bit away. We can meet you guys there and you'll see it by air. We can play there but you'll have to play with your wings out because we hit the ball hard," Edward smiled, showing his teeth...er...fangs.

So, we flew a little ways out and behold! There was a clearing, a very large one. We landed and the vampires were already there. Okay, vampires/shape-shifter against flying humans! Let's start.

Bella and Esme were playing referee and scorekeeper so that left eight on the vampire side and six on our side, not counting Total

"I don't want to play, I'd get all dirty," Total licked his paw and flew to the sidelines with Esme and Bella. They petted him, and even let him sit around their shoulders.

"Wait, but that leaves you at an advantage with more players," Nudge pointed out.

"Fine, you can have..." Emmett looked around for a bit and then set his eyes on Edward, "Edward! You can help them!"

"Fine," Edward joined us and started as pitcher.

Apparently, Esme was going to be umpire this time, so she set up at the plate and Emmett was first up to bat.

"Everybody get back!" Edward called. Emmett his it with a loud bang and I'm surprised the lead didn't break.

The ball flew through the air and went out over the forest. Edward took off as a blur into the forest after it.

"That's a home run, surely," I gasped.

"Wait for it," everybody was quite and we heard a loud bang as the baseball hit something.

"I got it!" Edward run back from the forest with the baseball in his hand.

"Out!" Emmett sulked back into the bench and Rosalie stood at the base this time. She fixed her hat and then picked up the bat. She took her stance and Edward pitched the ball in a corkscrew.

Rosalie hit the ball and came towards me. Unfortunately, it came towards me at the wrong angle, and before I could hit it, it smacked into my right wing and almost broke it. It's a good thing that the healing took over and it felt better in a little over five minutes.

Rosalie was already at second base and ready to run. Next up was Jasper, and Edward said he hit hard.

_Take to the air_ Max said in my mind.

I told everybody else and we started to rise up little by little so that he wouldn't notice. Jasper hit the ball and the lead bat split in two. The ball was flying way up. Max, being the fastest flyer, used her super speed and flew right into the ball, catching it in her hands.

"Woah, how fast was that?" Jacob gaped.

"I think it was 625 miles which breaks my record from before!" Max whooped and through the ball to the floor.

Carlisle was next up and he produced another lead bat for him to hit with.

This time, the ball wasn't hit as hard but it still flew out to the edge of the clearing.

"I got it!" I yelled, but instead of listening, Gazzy flew towards it too. I was planning on snatching it out of the air and winging it away, but right when I got to the ball, Gazzy smashed into me.

We both fell out of the sky and down to the earth. I lay winded on the ground when something plopped into my hands. And there it was, the ball.

"Woohoo!!!" Max screamed.

"Yeah!" Iggy yelled from across.

Fang came over and clapped me on the back before helping us both up.

"That's it! Three outs! Switch sides!" Bella shouted.

Now, it was our turn.


	14. Chapter 14 Boredom

**A/N: Okay, sorry you guys for the really long wait but I had Writer's Block and I don't even really particularly like this chapter so I understand if I get a lot of mad reviews with the very random fluff. This chapter is just wierd and short and sorry, I'll pick up the plot again in the next chapter. It might get a little crazy. **

**Anyways, REVIEW!!!! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

**Boredom**

**Max POV**

I moved up to the plate first and beat the bat against the ground. Then I pulled the bat so that it was over my shoulder and turned my shoulder to Alice who was taking her stance across the field with the baseball in her right hand.

Nobody was wearing a baseball glove except for the umpire who was Esme again. Closer to the forest, was Emmett who was smiling manically and cracking his knuckles.

Note To Self: Do not hit it to him.

Alice pitched the ball and I hit it as hard as I could. It made a sonic boom sound as it moved. Fortunately, it didn't go near Emmett. Unfortunately, it went toward Edward. Good thing for me, he didn't notice and fumbled and then dropped it. I literally flew to the second base before he finally got it back to Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes at him and he smiled at her as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Esme! That's not fair! They can't use their wings otherwise they'll be in the air and we can't catch them like that!" Emmett whined.

"They don't have super speed so too bad Emmett, just fly close to the ground," she said, eyeing us. Nudge, who was next up to bat, smiled angelically at her and then got ready.

Alice pitched another fast one and Nudge missed this time.

A resounding groan came from Angel but Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Come on Nudge!," Iggy yelled from the sidelines.

"Strike one!" Bella yelled.

Angel groaned again but it was muffled against Iggy's hand. I saw Angel concentrate really hard and then suddenly Nudge's eyes went blank.

Almost robotically, Nudge pulled the bat up and swung at the ball heading towards her. It flew all the way out over the forest.

"Home run!" Bella yelled and put up two points on the board. Nudge and I ran to the home plate unchallenged. Iggy whooped and help his hands up for us to high-five.

In the middle of the high-five, Nudge shook her head and looked confused.

Instead of slapping Iggy's hand, she sat down on the bench. I, however, knew what happened.

"Angel," I beckoned her over.

"What?" She looked at me with an innocent expression.

"No mind-controlling in a baseball game," I said. She nodded and then moved to sit back down on the bench, "Or ever!" I called after her and she grinned.

"They're gonna win anyways, now I'm bored," Rosalie picked at her nails and flipped her hair over the shoulder.

Emmett, being Emmett, immediately tried to make her happy, "What do you wanna do babe?"

"I don't want to play this," she said and sent a glare my way. I shrugged and turned my back on her. "I think I'm going to go inside," Rosalie walked into the house and Emmett followed her inside.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked, lost.

"Ummm...I don't really know. Might as well go inside too," Bella shrugged and put down her whistle.

"Can we use your TV?" Gazzy and Angel ran into the living room after Esme nodded.

"Don't break anything!" I yelled and they yelled back at me and then I heard the TV go on and the rest of us were left outside.

"I'm kind of hungry," Iggy said with his arm around Nudge's shoulders.

"Me too," Nudge rubbed her stomach as they walked toward the kitchen.

"You're always hungry!" We yelled at her.

"So what!"


	15. Chapter 15 Bright Light

**A/N: I'm trying to mix around the Point of View a lot in the story which is why I chose Alice and also because I wanted to put the details in. Even with all the information, this is a fairly short chapter. Although, almost all of my chapters are short...**

**Anyways, I did get back into the plot but this chapter is a little strange and the wording is kind of awkward but you'll get the main point.**

**Hope you guys like it and REVIEW!!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15**

**Bright Light**

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I were heading back in when I blanked out. Not really blanked out, more like had a vision. Again, everything went white until the vision spiraled into my sight.

_Black vampires in cloaks marching through the forest. Midnight and they had somebody tied to a tree. An old clock tower in a shining plaza. Deep underground walking through a tunnel. Light shining through and seeing a large anti-chamber where there were three thrones. Lastly, the Volturi guard._

I snapped out of it as quickly as it happened with only a brief hesitation.

"Are you alright, hun?" Jasper asked in his southern burr.

"Call the family and the Flock," I said quietly. I made my way to the couch and sat down while I waited for Jasper to come back. Everybody came into the room and sat down on the chairs around me.

"What's going on?" Max asked, edgy.

"Remember how we said that Alice has the power to see the future? I think she had a vision." Edward said.

"And it's terrible," I filled them in.

"What did you see Alice?" I knew Esme's maternal instinct was coming on so I tried not to freak them out too much.

"I think the Volturi are coming," I said.

"You think?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Well, there were vampires with dark cloaks marching through the forest to our house, so yeah...I believe it is the Volturi," I stuck my tongue out at him and planted my hands on my hips.

"And the Volturi are...?" Max raised her eyebrows.

"They're these super powerful vampires that basically enforce the laws. They came here once and we probably would have destroyed them except that there were werewolves and other vampires. It was more of an 'us and them' situation," I prattled on and on until Jasper stopped me with a hand.

Fang was frowning, Angel was still smiling, Max was contemplating, Nudge's head was cocked to one side, Gazzy and Iggy were whispering together with there heads down and they looked pretty excited, and last of all, Total was grooming.

"Did you get all that?" Bella asked.

"So if they're coming, that means that something big is going to happen?" Max inquired. Bella nodded her head and then Max started pacing around.

"What exactly might this big event be?" Fang was standing stiffly with his wings slightly outstretched as if he would leap into the sky at the first signs of danger.

"We have had many... encounters with the Volturi on account of Nessie's birth. Of course, no harm came to us but it would be wise to treat this situation with caution," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Well, what exactly d-

_People in white medical coats were rushing around a room while a very pale individual was standing amidst the chaos, turned away from me. On the far side of the room were cages holding different specimens of creatures. Some of them weren't moving. Others were mewling pitifully or hanging onto the bars. _

"_Get ready for Lord Aro's arrival," one man in a business suit said._

"_Yes, I should hope that you come through with your part of the deal," purred the vampire in a silky sweet voice._

_The man shivered, stepping slightly away from the small girl._

"_You'll have your hunting grounds once we can fully operate the powers of the machine," the man bustled past her but was stopped when her hand caught onto his arm._

_She stared deeply into his eyes and then he started to howl out and scream._

"_A little incentive. As long as you do not cross us, no more pain. Do anything slightly wrong and this will be only the beginning," the vampire squeezed one of his fingers and I saw it bruise under her hand._

_Then she let go and he collapsed onto the ground, moaning and sweating. She smiled sadistically and then turned towards me, heading for the stairs._

_I saw her face and hair clearly. Jane._

"Alice!" Everybody was staring at me except for Edward who was speechless at what he's seen in my vision from my thoughts.

"Danger," Edward's eyes were unfocused as he whispered.

"What's going on?" Max asked sharply, striding across the room to stand over me.

I described what I saw to them and the Flock immediately stiffened when I started out with describing the people in white coats. As I progressed through the story, everybody tensed up.

"This can't be happening," Bella's face was pleading but Max's was grim.

"We have to stop them," Max declared.

"How?" Esme despaired, "There's only us and you while they have the whole Volturi and probably more people on their side. And we don't know what the machine is going to do."

"It probably has to do something with the people more so because Alice said that the man said 'hunting grounds'," Jacob pointed out logically.

"I think we should call the others again. It's finally time for us to stand together again just like all those years ago," Carlisle said.

"We'll have to go out immediately," I said.

"Alice? Can you and Jasper do exactly what you did before?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, we'd better get going," I grabbed Jasper hand and we sped out of the house towards the river.

Leaping over the water, I could hear Carlisle pick up a phone and start dialing. We headed south, toward the jungle towards Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna.


	16. Chapter 16 Calling In The Cavalry

**A/N: I know I've said this a lot of times, but I'm sorry for the late update. I tried to make this chapter longer and don't be surprised if I don't update for a long time (like a week or two) because I have final exams and standardized testing for the last two weeks of school so I really have to study!**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And please review anyway! They mean a lot to me and I try to get back to as many people as I can.**

**Without further ado: Here's the next chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16**

**Calling In The Cavalry**

**Bella POV**

Carlisle picked up the phone and started to dial and then talk into the phone. On the other line, I heard Carmen.

"Please Carmen, I need to see Tanya right now," Carlisle's voice was edgy and his fingers tangled restlessly through the old-fashioned phone cord.

"Okay, I'll get her," There was a momentary pause and then Carlisle sighed in relief as Tanya spoke into the phone.

"Carlisle? What is it you need?" Tanya sounded puzzled.

"I need you to come to our house, immediately," Carlisle stood stock still and the cord sprung from his hands as Tanya thought about it.

Now, her voice had gained a hard edge and her voice sounded bitter, "the Volturi again?"

Ever since her sister, Irina, had been murdered by the Volturi, she detested Caius and everything he stood for. She believed him to be wicked and I can't say I don't agree with her. Although, even if she hated him, she'd still back up the law.

"We'll explain when you get here, don't worry," Carlisle's voice gained gentleness as he hung up but when he turned back to us, his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Don't worry?" Rosalie looked at Carlisle incredulously, "the Volturi are going to attack us and you say 'don't worry'!

"Making them worry will just add to the general anxiety," Carlisle tried to calm her down.

"We'll all get killed if Alice and Jasper can't make it!" Rosalie sounded like she was going into hysterics but she suddenly calmed herself down and sat on the edge of a couch nearby, tapping her foot on the floor, frowning.

"Rosalie, we've gotten through this before, there's no reason to think that we can't get through this again," I said.

"But we're actually, probably going to have to fight this out. Last time, everybody came just to witness," Rosalie pointed out.

"Last time everybody was willing to fight anyway," Edward said.

"Maybe not this time. They're dealing with avian-humans! And I bet you I know some people that aren't coming. Like Amun, Kebi, and Alistair to name a few," Rosalie said.

"It's not like they really helped last time anyway, though," I pointed out.

Rosalie nodded but she still looked worried.

"It's not like Alice said there was going to be a big fight, right?" Now Max joined in on the conversation.

"That's true, but she did say that they were coming here. Then, she said that they had somebody tied to a tree. And then she described Volterra," I said.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said softly. She turned at his voice and waited for his statement. "I need you and Emmett to get Siobhan, Maggie, and Liam and if you can find Vladimir and Stefan, they would be useful as well."

Rosalie nodded and she and Emmett sped out the door without looking back.

"Max, you and the Flock should stay here," Carlisle ordered, "Bella and Edward you should go find Charlotte and Peter and Nessie and Jacob, I need you to go to Egypt and fetch Tia and Benjamin."

As he told us where to go, Max stayed tensed and ready at Fang's side while Angel stood in front of her and Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge were in their own little group beside them.

"Do you have any idea where Peter and Charlotte are," I asked Carlisle.

"Jasper said that the last he heard of them, they were in California," Carlisle informed us. Once Edward talked to Carlisle briefly, we left, jumping gracefully over the river and running southward.

"I don't like how Nessie and Jacob will be going all the way to Africa without anybody else," Edward said while we were running. Every two strides I ran, he matched me with one of his own.

"Don't worry. She's a grown up," I told him.

Traveling as fast as I could at vampire speed and watching the trees fly by gave me the excitement that nothing else could and we were over the California border by the time that night had fallen.

Even as night fell and I felt physically exhausted, we ran on as only a vampire could.

**Alice POV**

Having a head start on all the others, we were nearing the Texan border where we could take a boat from the shoreline to South America and find the Amazon coven.

We ran for days, not stopping for anything. When we finally reached the shoreline, I bribed a sailor to give us a ride and he did so gratefully and the sum I had given him. His boat traveled as fast as it could and in a couple more days, we were at Brazil.

From here, we would travel north to the Amazon rainforest where I could get a local to give us a ride.

Once we reached the edge of the forest, instead of meeting a local, I met Nahuel and Huilen, the vampire and half-vampire that had helped us last time.

"Carlisle sent word that you would come this way, we come to guide you," Said Nahuel, bracing an oar against the ground. Behind was a large canoe, big enough to discourage large gators but small enough to navigate around the turns.

Me and Jasper climber into the canoe, while Huilen also took out oars and we started slowly through the murky water of the Amazon River.

It was a silent trip but the sound of the wildlife around us was comforting. Once, I saw a large tail splash water and bubbles come from under the surface.

"We're here," Nahuel said softly. On the other side of the river was a large canopy of trees. Under it was a small wooden hut built at the bank but supported by large beams in the water.

We all climbed out and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," A soft voice came from inside and I the door slowly creaked open to reveal Zafrina. She was at least a couple inches taller than Jasper and she looked down upon us.

"Ah. Alice, welcome to our home. What can I do for you?" She was wiping her hands on a towel and she let us in.

I saw Kachiri sitting in a small wooden stool tending to a small pink plant on a counter. She nodded to me and then went back to pruning the plant.

"The Volturi are coming again," I said.

The reaction was instantaneous as Senna walked into the room and Zafrina and Kachiri's heads snapped up to look at me.

"Is it Renesmee again?" Zafrina put down her towel and her hands curled into fists.

"No, I had a vision and they were working with humans. It's a long story but you just need to come to our house and you'll see what I'm talking about," I said frantically.

"The Volturi working with humans?" Kachiri said incredulously. Even though she never usually spoke, the shock was evident on her face.

"Yes, please just go to Washington," I begged.

"Of course," Zafrina and her sisters got up and escorted us back down the river, not even stopping for any of their belongings. We made it back up the river and then set off to Washington.

**Renesmee POV  
**Jacob and I were sitting on the most boring plain ride to Africa ever.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes, please fasten your seatbelts," The captain's voice came on and then stopped.

I didn't bother fastening my seatbelt even though I was supposed to, neither did Jacob.

"Excuse me little girl, but you need to fasten your seatbelt and so do you sir," Her voice sounded sweet at the end as she leaned over to tap Jacob on the shoulder trying to get him to look at her.

I admit, I was still pretty short but I looked like a teenager. No need to call me 'little girl'

Instead of looking straight at the woman, he glanced at me and then slowly fastened his seatbelt.

The woman's smile grew wider and she leaned in a little closer. Before she could do anything, I ducked in and kissed _my_ boyfriend on the cheek. Then, I smiled at her and she frowned.

"We'll fasten our seatbelts but please don't intrude on our personal space," I smiled sweetly to her and her heels clicked as she stomped away.

The rest of the ride was uneventful as we touched down and then exited the airport. Suddenly, the tiny silver cell phone rang in my pocket and I picket it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Nessie," Carlisle sighed in relief.

"What is it?" I said worriedly.

"I just wanted to tell you that Benjamin, Tia, Amun, and Kebi live near the Nile River in Egypt just so you know," He informed me.

"Thanks," I said and then ended the call.

"We have to head to the Nile River," I told Jake. Suddenly, he ran off into the woods and then came back as a wolf. Hanging around his leg were his clothes.

I quickly climbed on and he starting to run in the general direction of the river. I directed him using a map we'd picked up from the airport and we got there fast.

Knowing what he was about to do, I slid off and I felt a shiver in the air as he transformed back. Once he was fully clothed, we starting scouting the river. When we had walked over a mile around it, I saw two small huts on the side of the river.

"Over there!" I called to him. He nodded and then crossed over the river again. We headed toward them but the door opened when we were feet away. Out came Kebi holding an empty bucket.

As soon as she spotted us, she scowled and then closed the door.

"Nice welcome," I muttered.

Then, Benjamin came out of the other hut followed closely by Tia.

"Ah! We thought we smelled your scent!" Benjamin opened his arms wide and I hugged him fiercely. Over his stay last time, he'd become like an uncle to me.

"What is it you need?" Tia asked.

I grimaced.

**Max POV**

It'd been at least a week since the others had left. Well, about. Time seemed to ebb and flow without me noticing it had changed.

Of course, the news circulated around the school which we went to despite the impending danger. The first day, people had said that they were probably just camping again even though it wasn't a particularly sunny day.

The second day, it was still the same story. When it had been at least six days people had pointed to us because we were the new kids, weird, and antisocial, making us the natural target for rumors. But, it was always easier to blame the person or people who weren't popular, especially those you suspected yourself.

We took it without a passing glance and didn't talk to anybody, just like always.

But, it was getting better. Tanya, Kate and her mate, Garrett and Carmen, and her mate, Eleazar were already situated within the house and I felt safer with them here. They didn't know exactly why they were here except that part of it was because of the Volturi meaning they didn't know about the wings. It was a start.

"Max?" Angel asked me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"What's up, sweetie?" I asked and I couldn't help remember that those were the exact words that had caused us to be in this mess.

"I hear thoughts coming from outside," she told me.

I immediately stiffened. Was it the Volturi? Surely Angel would know if it was the Volturi, wouldn't there thoughts be of battles and things like that?

"No, it's nothing like that. Actually, I can hear Alice and Jasper's thoughts mixed in as well," she tapped her chin thoughtfully and then headed to the door.

She opened it and squealed. There was Alice and Jasper with three women behind them.

Alice smiled and embraced Angel and then introduced us,"You guys, I have the Amazonians. This is Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri."

I looked them over. These vampires had blood red eyes and their limbs looked as if they'd been stretched. They wore animals skins and vests and it made them look wild.

"They will stay with us. Zafrina has the power of illusions," Alice told us. I nodded and shook hands with them. They did not show any facial expression, simply shaking my hand back and then following Alice so they could see the Denalis again.

"I hear more thoughts!" Angel exclaimed and I sighed.

I came to open the door again and standing outside were three people, a small girl with bouncy red curls, and a large woman and man.

"I am Siobhan, this is my mate Liam, and Maggie," The woman said and we opened the door for them.

This was going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17 Plan Of Action

**A/N: Very sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, but like I said, I have finals and I've been studying crazy. I promise that as soon as my summer break starts, which is in three days (WOOT!) I'll try to update more often. of course, that might not happen, becuase I'm staying over my cousin's house for a week or two and they have pretty bad Internet.**

**Anyway, I'll try. And I hope you guys like this chapter even though I personally think it's not that good. **

**And normal ending of beginning chapter Author's Note: REVIEW!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17**

**Plan of Action**

**Angel POV**

I could hear my thoughts coming from driveway and I opened the door right before some more people came in. Again, they were all vampires. And again, we kept them in the dark. Carlisle said to wait until everybody was here until we flew.

Not flying means a very jittery Max. A very jittery Max equals an always calm Fang also meaning that Gazzy and Iggy didn't want to get yelled at and so, were staying upstairs where nobody would find them.

Even Nudge, usually mellow and chattering, was quiet and irritated. She would never snap at me but anybody coming within ten feet of her could get their head bitten off, immortal or otherwise.

Anyway, so far, almost everybody had come.

The Egyptain coven had already gotten here and Benjamin and Tia had told us that Amun and Kebi had stayed in Egypt, not that they'd be that much help anyway. And Rosalie and Emmett had returned with Stefan and Vladimir. A couple days after that, Peter and Charlotte arrived.

"Now that everybody is here, we will have them gather and you can show them what they'll be looking at this time," Carlisle told Max.

Max grunted back.

After they were all outside, all seven of us, including Total, stood with our backs facing to them.

"I hope this'll be worth it," Liam joked, the first time I had ever heard him talk at all. Siobhan nodded and they watched carefully as we jumped off the ground.

They gasped in amazement as we spread our wings and flew around them.

"What is this Carlisle?" Maggie asked in amazement, her eyes were shining as she looked at us.

"They are genetically mutated people. Avian-humans is what they're called," Carlisle informed them.

"This is surely a sight to see, but what does it have to do with the Volturi?" Tanya interrupted.

"Tell them, Alice," Edward commanded.

"Well, I had this vision where Jane was making a deal with humans in the name of Aro," Alice started, "The man she was talking to said they were going to get hunting grounds when a machine was created. We don't know what the machine is but the assumption is that it's definitely bad.

"From what the Flock has told us, in the vision I had, the people were those that had experimented on children, turning them into mutants. We know that they have an alliance and the Flock," she said, gesturing to us, "has told us that there have been attacks on them to try and get them back.

"We need your help otherwise all of humankind could be in danger and the Volturi might be able to take over countries at a time with this machine."

By the end of Alice's long explanation, Maggie was already nodding, so was Benjamin and Tia, and most of the other vampires.

"We'll help, but how can we go against humans and vampires alike? Plus, they will outnumber us and we cannot fight without taking heavy damage," Bejamin pointed out.

"But we can make a difference," Carlisle said softly.

One after another, the vampires nodded gravely to each other.

"So what's the plan of action?" Peter, Jasper's friend, asked. Jasper had told us that he was in the bloody wars in the South with Jasper, therefore a hardened warrior and capable of handling many vampires.

Charlotte on the other hand, was a small vampire, a lot shorter than Peter, and looked almost as fragile. Although, she had fought in the war too, so we assumed she was a good fighter.

"First, we're waiting to see if Alice get's another vision. When she does, it will tell us what is it come," Max said unexpectedly.

"Ah, so we wait," Vladimir said, his crimson eyes glinted in suppressed excitement.

"Yes," Stefan also looked excited.

We all went back into the house. Max and Nudge were a lot better now. Not as uptight.

As the days passed and we were waiting, the Cullens and us went back to school so as not to cast suspicion on ourselves.

We waited until it happened.


	18. Chapter 18 Danger

**A/N: Sorry you guys, for the very long wait (a week and a half) but I've been really really really busy and everything. I finished school about a week ago and I thought I'd be able to finish this chapter soon but, no such luck. **

**This chapter has a very special surprise that I hope you like. Even though I'm a very bad writer for not udpating and you probably hate me, please review and tell me what you thought about that special little surprise. ;)**

**So, read on and REVIEW!!!! Hehe...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18**

**Battle  
**

**Angel POV**

Everybody assembled at the Cullen house had been preparing for this. The vampires had been working on their special powers and we'd been working on our air maneuvers.

One day, I was taking a break, getting some water from the kitchen. Alice was lounging on the sofa and leaning on Jasper while watching the news. I'd snorted, because honestly, Alice didn't really need to watch the news.

She gasped suddenly and I saw Jasper tighten his grip on her.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" Jasper said in a low voice but an urgent tone.

"Vampires, humans, they're on the move." Alice talked like she was in a daze and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

While Jasper listened in on what she was saying, I took a quick sweep around us and noticed that most of the vampires that had come were now collected in the room. Silently, we all waited for her vision to end.

The suspense gripped us in it's hand, manipulating us while we waited. Some of the vampires were staying completely still, like stone. Others, like Eleazar expected the worst, grimly looking on.

Those that were of the nervous type, started to shift from one foot to another.

A bang interrupted the silence as all of our heads, excluded Alice and Jasper, turned toward the door. In came Jacob. During the past couple of weeks, he had stayed away from the house, but the few times that he did visit, it was as if nobody noticed him.

At least none of the vampires were viewing him as food, although they'd all probably had this experience before from what Bella told me of the last time the Volturi came to Forks.

Another gasp sounded from the couch and this time, everybody's heads turned back to Alice.

"They're coming!" She looked very close to panicking, a very un-Alice-like pastime.

There was a mindless scramble to get to things around us.

"Somebody go get Carlisle and Edward!" Siobhan shouted and I saw Liam race up the stairs to Carlisle's study.

Before Liam could even get to the door, it was thrown open and Carlisle along with the rest of the Cullen family walked out.

There were a couple of hurried words between the two male vampires and then the Cullens followed Liam back downstairs into the center of the bedlam.

"Everybody, stop!" Carlisle didn't exactly shout but neither was he quiet. Everybody froze and then relaxed out of their positions.

"Alice," Edward made his way through the crowd with Bella and Nessie behind him to stand near Alice and Jasper.

"I saw them coming Edward, marching through the forest. They would have been here in the morning but for some reason, they changed their course and now they have humans with them," Alice explained quickly.

"Why would they bring humans into a vampire fight? They wouldn't last a second," Bella mused.

"I was going to tell you about that," Jake interrupted. So far, he hadn't said a word to any of these vampires although he was friends with some of them, "When we were on patrol, Leah spotted some humans, they were funny looking and smelled pretty weird. Kind of like sweet but they were still human. I'd guess that they'd been with vampires, I checked it out myself and I saw them patrolling in one circle about thirty meters ."

"What we need is a scouting party. People who are quiet." Max shot a meaningful glance at Jake and he grinned sheepishly back at her.

"I made sure that I made no noise around the vampires," Jake pointed out, still grinning.

"That's right, and we need him to lead us to where they're hiding," Carlisle said.

"I am going," Benjamin stepped forward.

Tia, after watching this, nodded and stood by Benjamin's side, "I will go also."

"I need to go," Max asserted and gave a hard glance at Carlisle. He nodded his consent.

"Me too," Fang draped his arm around Max's shoulder and quick kiss, "Whatever danger we face, we face together." This being a room full of vampires, everybody heard and the other female vampires were looking at him with interest. Namely, the unmated Tanya.

"So..." I dragged out, glaring at Tanya. She smiled at me and then whispered something to Kate who was hanging onto Garrett's arm. Kate nodded and then looked at Max and Fang.

I heard they're thoughts, as if they yelled them.

_Aw...they make such a cute little couple_

_He is handsome, isn't he?_

_I wonder if I should go on this little excursion_

_If Fang is going, I'll go._

Tanya stepped forward and Carlisle looked at her.

"I might as well," Tanya smiled sweetly at Carlisle and he didn't argue so she went over to stand next to Max, Fang, Benjamin, and Tia.

"Okay, I think we're good," Jacob looked around and then opened the door, leading the others out.

The crowd broke up, some of them back to lounging and other back to whatever they were doing before. As I scanned the room, I could tell that nobody was relaxed.

Eleazar was pacing back and forth completing a circuit in only seconds due to his agitation.

Kate, who didn't look worried in the least, was inspecting her nails while Garrett was curled around her, reading some kind of old book.

"Nudge?" I called to her from across the room.

She didn't look up from where she was sitting on Iggy's lap, whispering into his ear and then giggling when he whispered back.

Gazzy was somewhere off with his bombs and Max and Fang obviously weren't there. For once, I felt alone.

Suddenly, I felt something furry pushing up against my leg. There sat Total, in all of his dog glory.

"Think you can feed me?" Total asked, swiping a paw over his ear.

"Sure," I got up and went to one of the cabinets where the vampires were kind enough to store some food for us.

I brought down a bowl of dog food for him and he started to lick it up.

Once I left him to his own devices, I became bored.

Carlisle was standing only a few feet away from me so I walked over to him.

I tapped him lightly and he turned around, "Carlisle, can I read some books in your library?"

He agreed to let me in and I sank down into one of the chairs immediately. Looking around at the shelves, I picked up a random book and found that it was a fantasy, about a girl who had disguised herself as a boy so she could become a knight.

"I read through the whole book and then reached for the second one in the series. I grew tired after that and rested my head on my arm. Without realizing it, I'd fallen asleep.

**Nudge POV**

Me and Iggy were sitting on the couch when we heard a loud metallic screeching sound and shouts from miles away.

We jumped up along with all of the other people in the house.

"A vampire's just been killed," Garrett frowned and raced to the door, opening it wide and sticking his head out.

"I bet you the scouting patrol got into trouble," Garrett ran back inside while all panic ensued...again.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and in came the patrol we'd sent out. Minus Max. Then, one woman I hadn't seen before and about three other guys came running in after Jake.

All of them were well-muscled, tan, and huge except for the lady who was just really slim, strong-looking, and still tan. I assumed they were all wolves.

One of them was clutching his arm while blood was pouring out even though it stopped in a couple seconds. The rest were doing something in the house, probably looking for Carlisle.

"What happened?" Oh, found him.

"We were patrolling like you said, around the perimeter when they were changing posts. One of the vampire sentries caught sight of us and we had to kill him. Before we got the chance, he called backup before we could do anything. It turned into a full-scale battle," Jacob reported while inspecting the other wolf's arm.

"Wait," I interrupted, "Where is Max?"

My question was met with dead silence as everybody looked around. Fang turned to me with a pained look on his face and dropped his gaze.

"She was captured, I couldn't save her," Fang's voice sounded dead, like his life was over.

There was silence throughout the house as I took in the news. Suddenly, Jacob cocked his head to the side and then his lip pulled up into a snarl.

"They're here. A group of vampires, I can smell them coming," Jake said slowly.

"We need to create a defensive line. Those who can't fight as well move to the back. Fang, I want you and the Flock at the back," Carlisle instructed. Reluctantly, Fang led us to the back of their line.

"Wait! Where's Angel!" I yelled over the noise at Fang.

One of the shape-shifters who was close by heard us, "If you want, I'll find her for you," he offered.

"She's probably upstairs, thank you," I told him, relieved.

**Embry POV**

Wondering what was going on, I edged closer to the Flock. Jake had told us all about them but this was our first time actually seeing them up close.

"Wait! Where's Angel!" A girl, who I thought to be Nudge by Jake's description suddenly yelled at the dark dude, panicking.

Anxious to keep them out of trouble as Jake had told me to do only moments before, I volunteered, "If you want, I'll find her for you."

The girl relaxed and then pointed to the upper floors, "She's probably upstairs, thank you."

I ran around the line to the house and pushed the door open. Then I raced to the staircase taking it two steps at a time until I was at the second floor.

"Damn, this house is huge, how am I going to find one girl?" I spoke to myself.

Feeling something drawing me towards a room, I went in and saw a small, blonde girl resting her head on her arm and asleep.

My heart gave a tiny leap from either excitement or apprehension as I laid eyes on her. Slowly approaching her like two wildcats meeting in a forest, I made my way over.

Gently, I picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the house. When I was just getting down the stairs, she yawned and opened her eyes which found mine immediately.

And then, something happened. My world turned on its side and I suddenly felt only attached to her, exactly how Jake had described how he had imprinted on Nessie. I felt fantastic as her gaze met mine.

I gasped and then almost missed the next step on the staircase.

She giggled and I practically melted.

"Who are you?" Even saying the three simple words, her voice made my heart flip.

"My name is Embry, I was supposed to bring you downstairs. There's-," I said, but she cut me off.

"A group of vampires heading towards us and just engaged our front line," She smiled at me and tapped her head.

I sighed, "mind reader?"

She grinned and then put her arms around my neck as we made it down the last of the steps.

"You know, you can put me down now," she lifted an eyebrow and I blushed.

Once she took her hands off my neck, she jumped down and away from me, which was about six feet down considering my height. I instantly missed the contact and wished she were back in my arms.

She turned around and I inspected her subtly, not checking her out but she was pretty cute for a little nine-year-old girl. Usually, I found them pesky and annoying kind of like Quil's 'Claire-bear'.

Everything about her made me light up with joy and all I wanted to do was have her safe in my arms and to never let go.

While I was consumed in my thoughts, I heard her giggle again and I saw her looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Y'know, I can hear your thoughts," she smirked a little and I blushed again.

"Can't you stop reading my mind?" I whined.

"I could but it'd be better if you just thought of a barrier in your mind, and you can also think about other things while you have the barrier up," she said.

I nodded and just pictured a barrier around my mind.

"Better," she sighed and then grabbed my hand.

I felt as if a load had been lifted off my shoulders when I felt her touch. She pulled me out the door and then to the other side of the house. I could hear shouts and clanging but that was it.

Fearing the worst, we sprinted to the line of our allies and discovered each of them, fighting as hard as they could.

The 'Flock' was in the air, diving down randomly to harass the other vampires.

Right when we joined the others, the enemy retreated together, back into the woods.

"Angel!" Nudge yelled from across the field and then came to join us. Following her was a strawberry blonde dude who she was holding hands with, Iggy; a dark guy in mostly black clothes with his head down and staring at the ground, probably Fang; and a smaller blonde boy who was looking at me critically, Gazzy or the Gasman.

"Hey, what happened?" Angel asked them and everybody else came to join in the conversation.

"There was a battle, I was worried about you, and then you came down with him, and we won the battle," Nudge smiled.

Edward pushed his way into the center of our circle, "The battle is far from won. I was listening in on their thoughts and I heard the leader think that they were ordered to retreat."

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Edward frowned.

"We have to find Max," Fang said softly, although every vampire still heard him. The rest of the Flock nodded in agreement.

If Angel wanted Max back, I would do this for her, I would do anything for her, my imprint.

"Embry, can I talk to you?" Jacob said tightly motioning for me to follow him into the house, away from the crowd who were staring at us.

Once, we were inside, Jacob turned to look at me, "I can't believe you imprinted on a girl with wings!"

Jake didn't look mad but neither was he ecstatic.

"Well, yeah," I shifted from foot to foot while Jake had this funny look on his face.

Then, he smirked, "Good luck imprinting on a girl who can always read your thoughts."

"But I can block her," I told him and he glared at me, "And it's worse for you. You imprinted on a girl whose _father _can read your mind."

I snorted and he glared at me again. I punched his arm playfully as I made my way past him to go outside and find Angel again.

She was talking to Bella who laughed at something she said. I walked over to them and stood next to Angel while she finished her conversation with Bella. When they were done talking, Bella gave me a wink and then vanished.

"So, you imprinted on me?" She looked a little confused as she asked, "I couldn't help overhearing."

"Yeah," I fidgeted a little when I said it.

"I don't even know what imprinting is," she said and I let out a large breath in relief.

"I'll tell you someday," I promised.

She nodded. We went back into the house. Most vampires were going out hunting to keep up with their strength. Sam's Pack had patrol duty today so I spent most of the night on the couch, watching Angel as she flitted around.

I thought that nothing could break my happy mood until Edward's word rang through my mind.

This battle was far from over.


	19. Chapter 19 Plans

**A/N: Okay, so I'm still a bad author for not updating soon but cut me some slack, I've been having lots of computer problems like...it crashed just last night when I was trying to finish this chapter. Not to mention, my parents made me spend all day cleaning my room.**

**So, hope you like it and please review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19**

**Plans**

**Max POV  
**I woke up in a totally unfamiliar place. My head felt like I'd been pounded with hammers a million times and then healed. I could taste blood on my tongue and my wings were roped to my sides. On top of that was a net or two nailed to the ground, there was no way I was getting out soon.

From my point of view, basically, my head pinned to the ground and me looking at everything from the side, I could tell that I was in a camp of some sort. There was a fire going, attended to by a human, and a couple of vampires roaming around.

If these were Volturi vampires, wouldn't they be eating the humans by now?

I wiggled around a little to see if I could find something that would let me out but I had no such luck. That's when I noticed that my legs were also bound, why didn't I notice before? Well, it could be because they were numb and no blood was flowing there.

A little girl came into view and I recognized her from what Alice described her as, Jane, the vampire with the power of pain. I glared at her but she smiled at me and kept walking over.

"You think things are uncomfortable now? Just wait until we kill all of your friends and annihilate the Cullens. Then you can be put into one of those testing facilities and waste away into nothing." She laughed like one of those evil little girls on TV do with the bell-like voice and all.

"Let me go," I said like all those prisoners on TV and like them, I got the same answer, NO.

She was still laughing at me as another vampire came forward. This guy looked old and his skin was all papery.

"Jane dear, don't hurt the prisoner she's very valuable." He reprimanded her softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glared at me, "That thing, valuable?" She laughed at me again.

"What are you planning to do with that machine," I glanced at a machine standing in a corner of the camp. It was almost ridiculously obvious that they were going to use it for evil.

"Why would I tell you," Now even he was laughing at me.

"Because I probably won't have any chance of escaping," I pointed out. He looked like he was considering at then he sighed.

"Fine. We're planning on creating a time bubble around Australia. It's perfectly isolated with ocean all around it. Once we're finished taking people captive or feeding on them, we'll stop the machine and nobody would have known what happened," He finished with a satisfied smile.

"Why do you need that many people and how are you going to hunt down all of them before at least some of them escape?"

"Well, there hasn't been much of a flow of humans for feeding since a couple of years ago and my vampires are starting to get unsatisfied. And we've already planned for that. There are going to be squads of vampires are each exit and a blockade around the whle continent. Nobody could get out of that." The man smirked and then swept away leaving Jane to torture me more.

"Who the heck was that guy?" I asked her.

"That was Lord Aro," She rolled her eyes at me and then went away too. Now I felt alone.

**Angel POV  
**I felt my mind touch someone's mind and with a start, I realized that it was Max.

_Max!!!! _I yelled through to her mind. At first, I didn't get an answer but then I heard Max groan and then reply,

_Angel? You can hear me? Look, I know what they're planning, I'm in their camp but I don't know where their camp is _She told me everything I needed to know and then told me to get her out of there.

Embry, who had insisted on sleeping in the same room as me, was laying down on the floor. I thought about how I should wake him out considering he's about three times my size but then I decided to go with the original way...

"EMBRYYYYY!!!!" His head shot up and he looked around wildly, then his gaze settled on me lying on the bed waiting for him to calm down.

"Yeah?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come downstairs with me, I just learned something really important from Max," I got out of bed and then exited the room, waiting for him to follow me. When he came out, he looked a little confused but he went with me anyway.

When we walked downstairs, I smelled bacon and eggs but I focused on the task ahead of me. Once I got to the center of the room, I called everybody, "Everybody come here, I have some important information I need to share with you."

I told them everything I'd gathered from Max and they listened silently, without interruption. When I was finally done, Bella was looking at me with horror, Edward was calculating something in his mind, and everybody else was staring at me strangely.

"We have to stop them before they use the machine," Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes at them.

"I think we should raid their camp, destroy the machine, and send them on their way," Jake said with enthusiasm, "Everybody should go except for the Flock."

Fang started to interrupt him and Gazzy was yelling 'NO!!!' but Jake silenced them, "It seems obvious that they are either going to kill you to make Max lose hope, or they're going to capture you along with Max. The only way to keep them from getting what they want is to keep you here, where you'll be safest."

To my surprise, Edward and Carlisle were nodding along with him. "So when will this raid happen?" I asked icily.

"It should happen within the next three days," Eleazar said. Carmen whispered something in his ear and he nodded slowly, "Yes, you're right. I think that would be perfect."

"Would you like to share? We're not all mind readers you know." Tanya said out loud and people started to laugh slightly.

Carmen spoke up, "Well, I thought that we could have a ring of vampires around the vamp to cut off the people inside, then, we could have another ring around them just in case there are patrols that come to help, that ring would be able to fight off the others outside while the inner ring wouldn't be trapped."

Now Sam was nodding, "I think that might actually work."

"Everybody should get ready for the raid. We should make a defense plan just in case some vampires come here."

"Me and Iggy could make bombs for your guys if you needed them but you'll have to be instructed on how to use them," Gazzy said, now he was excited. Even if he couldn't be in the battle, he still loved to be able to make explosives.

"That would be great," Nessie smiled but then Jake looked at her. "You're not going either Nessie." She looked a little frustrated and was about to argue like us until her father agreed too.

"Now you're stuck with us too," Nudge smiled at her and Nessie glared a little but then got over it.

I turned around, "Embry, if I'm not going, you're not going either." He looked a little pained but then he somehow put on a smiled and said it was no problem.

Some people are weird...

**Embry POV  
**There was no way I was having Angel, my imprint, in that battle, which was why I agreed with Jake. Now Angel wanted me to stay with her. Of course I would stay with her. Whatever she wanted, I was happy to deliver. I guess it was only fair anyway.

I tried to get the raid off of her mind but she continued to move around the house and offer help to Gazzy and Iggy with the bombs. Or should we be cooking to help the other wolves; or she would be flying around. I wish I could fly. I was thinking about what else I could do.

She was just so fragile that I couldn't ever let her fight. But then I remembered that Jake told us how she defeated like eight wolves just by pushing on their pressure points and she controlled Sam with her mind. I shivered. At least she was cute and she was my imprint. I was eternally bonded to her and I loved her anyway.

So, back to the real problem...how were we going to get through this new challenge?


	20. Chapter 20 The Battle: Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so I got back from my camp about a week ago and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've also been recovering from having the flu but ever since then I've been working on this chapter. Thank you guys so much for being patient and waiting for this chapter. Please leave me a review even though I've been such a bad author. You can even yell at me. Promise.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 20

The Battle: Part 1

Angel POV

Everybody was so busy with the plans and everything, I felt so left out. I would go around, flitting from table to table and then they would be werewolves who I still didn't trust, older vampires who didn't need my help, and then my friends who were just as bored and unhelpful as I was. The only people in the Flock doing anything useful were Iggy and Gazzy making explosives and such.

Finally, at the end of the day, I dropped down next to Nudge on the couch. She was flipping through the channels with a totally bored expression like she'd checked out. I moved over a little and waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello, Nudge? You gonna stop on a channel anytime soon?"

She sat up straighter and looked at me, "What?" I pointed at the TV and she groaned. Even sunny little Nudge was feeling the drag. Fang walked into the room and sat down in a chair a couple feet away. His shirt was sweat-soaked and he looked really tired.

"Hey Fang, what've you been doing all day?" He looked at me and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Nothing," he replied, "Just been practicing in case more vampires come here."

I nodded and then rested my head on my arm. Then Embry came into the room. He was always following me, trying to keep me safe or something. It was a little annoying but I still liked him…for no absolute reason. I barely even knew the guy , he was a teenager, and yet…I still had a total crush on him.

He silently walked up to me and then kneeled down to my level, "Angel, we're going to have dinner now." I nodded and all four of us stood up. We entered the dining room which also served as a meeting room. Random chairs and couches took up the usually tidy room and papers were spilled all over the floor.

I carefully stepped in the middle of them and took a chair at the table. Embry and Nudge sat on either side of me. Usually, we would have a meeting while the Flock and the Pack were eating dinner so that everybody would be there. The vampires would just sit on the sides.

Carlisle was standing at the head of the table and he cleared his throat for everybody to be silent. "Now, Edward and I have perfected the plans and we have decided that the attack will be tomorrow. Is this acceptable?"

There was a murmer of assent from everybody at the table as Carlisle continued, "Okay then, all groups will be briefed tomorrow morning before the raid and we hope everything will go according to plan. The Flock and a few other vampires and shape-shifters are going to be staying in case the Volturi plan on attacking us here."

Fang, being our second-in-command, stood up and nodded, agreeing for the Flock. Of course, nobody in the Flock wanted to stay home while the real action was going on someplace else but we had no choice. The Pack and the Flock dug into their food. I however, mostly pushed the potatoes around in circles on the plate. I'd been in contact with Max a couple of times when she was conscious but it seemed like I was alone.

Max had always been there for me, ever since we'd met when I was still an Experiment. She'd saved me that time I was kidnapped and we'd been through so much. It hurt to think that Max had to live without us on her own in a camp only miles away and we couldn't do anything.

A single tear slid down my face and dropped into my hands. I quickly wiped away the track before anybody could notice and then I dug into my food. It only made me feel sick when I ate so I pushed out my chair and walked upstairs to my 'room'.

All of the pressure and emotions were getting to me, I couldn't help pushing my face into my pillow as the tears streamed down my face. There was a knock on my door a couple seconds later and then Nudge and Embry walked in. Nudge went around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to me. She sat me up and hugged me, not even caring that I was getting her shirt wet.

"Shh, Angel, it's okay." She quietly spoke to me and Embry rubbed my back. "Angel, what's wrong?" I sobbed even harder and when I'd gotten myself together, I stopped. "It's just that, I wish Max were here." Nudge sighed and pushed a piece of hair out of my face while Embry hugged me, "Don't we all Angel. I miss her too."

I nodded and lay down on the bed. Nudge smiled at me and then walked out with Embry and closed the door. I closed my eyes and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Next Morning…**

I headed downstairs early to see if anybody could use my help in something. First, I went to Iggy and Gazzy; apparently, they needed help loading the bombs into crates for the others to use. While I was helping, one of the shape-shifters came in. She was like the other girls in the Pack, slim but sturdy, with tanned skin and still beautiful.

She looked around and then focused on us, "Hi, I'm Melanie, I'm looking for Iggy and Gazzy." She looked at each one of us until Iggy and Gazzy moved forward. Iggy put out his hand, "Yeah, that's us, what do you need?"

She started to fidget around with her shirt sleeve, "Well, I was the only person in the Pack that didn't get a chance to learn about the explosives. I was supposed to learn how to detonate them from people in my Pack but hthey're all busy right now so Sam told me to come ot you guys."

"Iggy, since I know how to detonate them, I can show her and you guys can finish loading them into the crates." I offered. Iggy just nodded and waved his hand at me. I assumed that meant 'Of course Angel, you can show her what to do with the explosives. You're the best in the world.'

I shrugged, took a couple of them, and led her outside to the yard. The Cullens said that they didn't really want us blowing up trees in the forest, just do it in the air. It actually wasn't that hard. There was a button on the top that you had to press five times really fast in a row. Ten seconds later, it would detonate.

Basically, I just showed her what to do. We had a couple of laughs when she dropped some of them or when she didn't do it right and the bomb actually didn't explode when she threw it into the air. I actually liked this girl. Usually, we didn't trust people outside of the Flock but I felt a connection with her. It reminded me of the time when Max would show me how to do things and I would mess up but we would have fun anyways.

When we were done, she waved at me and then jogged off to join the others before the raid. Finally, it was time for them to leave. There was a morbid silence as we said goodbye and then watched them march off.

I walked back into the house with Nudge and Embry. I knew that he really wanted to go, so I stopped him, "Embry, if you want, you can go." He looked at me with this sad expression that made me feel like my heart was breaking. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead while I could only look ahead.

I felt numb inside. Nudge wrapped her arm around my shoulders and guided me to the living room where Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang were also sitting. Nobody said anything, the only sound was the wall clock ticking as the seconds went by.

Out of desperation for something to distract me, I closed my eyes and tapped into somebody's mind. I didn't know whose, just anybody's. And then suddenly, I was seeing the battle. Out of a wolf's view.

I could see what was going on, hear the screams and the shouting. It was terrible. I'd been in battles with Erasers before but this was a lot different. It seemed like everywhere I, no, the wolf looked, there was somebody lying on the ground, dead. A couple of other wolves were already down but they were breathing, they were probably just recovering.

Then, I was the wolf.

_A vampire came into my view. He looked savage with blood running down his mouth and all over his hands. I quickly moved forward, getting into a position to attack. He leaped at me, and scored cuts across my flank. I turned with my paw ready and cut across his right arm._

_Suddenly, the ground shook and there was red in the sky. Somebody had set off one of the bombs. Amazingly, the vampire lost his footing and I went in for the kill. I bared my teeth and cut deep into his throat. Then I carried the body over to where some werewolves and vampires on our side were creating a bonfire to burn the other vampires._

_I could feel my cuts healing but I ignored it and jumped back into the fray. Everywhere I looked, there was either a vampire, a human, or a shape-shifter and whenever I looked, somebody would fall to the ground and the other would be victorious. Suddenly, something grabbed onto my back and I turned around. There was a vampire clinging there. It was a young girl, probably only sixteen but she looked vicious. It was a newborn. She clamped her arms around me and I slowly felt all of the bones in my body break. Then there was a sharp pain and I collapsed. _

I gasped as I snapped back into my own mind. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes again was Nudge bending over me. I realized I was on the floor, clutching my sides. "Angel, are you okay?" Nudge sounded so worried but all I could do was shake my head. My vision was blurry and I realized that tears had escaped my eyes while I'd been watching the battle.

When I stopped crying, I sniffled and looked at Nudge, "Somebody died out there." Nudge's own eyes were filled with tears and she sat down on the floor next to me. She opened her arms to me and I gladly accepted her embrace. "Angel, they knew there was a chance of them dying out there. They made that sacrifice."

I nodded. I knew that, but it didn't lessen the hurt. For all I knew, it could have been Embry's mind that I tapped into. My worst fear was that the group would come back, bedraggled but victorious. But Embry wouldn't be with them. And that they'd tell me how brave he was and how he died. And I wouldn't be able to take it.

More tears pricked my eyes. "Nudge, I have to go out there, I have to be there for Embry." She shook her head as I talked and my voice got more desperate. "No Angel, that isn't going to happen, we're going to stay here until they get back. We just have to deal with it."

And I knew that too, I just didn't want to acknowledge it.


	21. Chapter 21 The Battle: Part 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, it took me a really long time to crank out this chapter and I know that it's pretty short but it actually gets us somewhere. So, I hope I still have all you guys that used to review, I hope you guys haven't deserted me. Please stick with me and I promise I will try to get out the next chapter sooner...but I'm not sure. Please forgive me, but anyways, I hope you like the chapter. :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 21**

**The Battle: Part 2**

**Angel POV**

It was totally silent in the house, even with the other vampire and werewolves sitting right next to us. We had all congregated to the living room and despite our outward appearance of nonchalance, I knew that most of us were worried sick about the others. The imprints of the La Push wolves had also come over, they were mostly just sharing in the silence.

Emily had also brought over a couple of batches of brownies, probably trying to distract us. We'd forced ourselves to put smiles on our faces, accept the brownies, and try to actually get them down our throats. It didn't work.

I would keep getting flashes of the battle every couple of minutes and whenever I saw what was going on, I felt like vomiting. By becoming a vampire or a werewolf, my sense of smell was heightened and so was my eyesight.

I could smell the blood lingering in the air and turning the ground scarlet. The wounded on our side were pulled out of the battle so that they could heal on the sidelines while those on the other side were left on the ground to either die or have their bodies desecrated.

It truly was a horrible sight.

Eventually, I locked myself and Nudge in my room, because she was probably the only person who could understand what pain I was going through and she insisted. Nudge comforted me while I hoped that the love of my life would return to me. Yes, I did just say that I loved Embry. Sure, I'm a nine-year-old, I'm supposed to have pretend boyfriends, play with dolls, and whatever. But when you were a mutant like us, everything was different.

Nudge went to the bathroom and I finally had the chance to escape. I locked the door behind her and then moved swiftly towards the window. While looking over my shoulder in case Nudge came back, I cracked open the window and jumped out. I fell towards the ground and then halfway down, I spread my wings.

It was almost painful as my wings strained upward and caught the wind. I used the hot air currents to glide lower to the ground and navigate where I was going. Even for it being a forest, the trees were widely spaced enough that I could maneuver without worrying about catching my wings on a branch or anything.

I heard howls and yells in the distance and set my course about that way. As I went farther into the forest, the foliage started to become thicker and I was eventually forced to move on foot. I quietly folded my wings up against my back so that they wouldn't get in the way and then I started to run towards the sounds which were getting louder every minute.

There was a clearing ahead and I immediately slowed down, moving behind a tree so that they couldn't see me. Slowly, I moved my head to the side and peered out from behind the tree. And there it was.

The whole battle was going on, contained in the clearing. It looked like the outer ring of our people was still partially intact but inside of that, chaos was raging. There was debris covering the ground and I silently kicked myself for not bringing anymore explosives or something that could help me.

I looked for Embry, the gray wolf with darker spots on his back. _My wolf_. I couldn't see him in the fray until suddenly, two vampires who were fighting, jumped to the side. Then I saw him, He was snapping his jaws at a vampire who was half his size.

I was frantic as I tried to get to him but was caught off by a vampire in my way. "Ah, you're that little mind-reading girl Lord Aro told us to catch." His eyes glinted as he moved toward me. I tried to move away but tripped on a tree root.

His shadow fell over me as he bent over to grab me. I scrambled backward and he came forward even more. I brought my arm back and then smashed it into his stomach, hopefully knocking him out. My super strength really did even all this out, although I felt a couple of bones break. Thank god for fat healing too because I felt my bones mold back together in my hand. It hurt but I stopped myself from screaming and moved forward, trying to catch a glimpse of Embry again.

Another vampire blocked my view again and I quickly unleashed my powers on him. Taking over his mind and sending him to another werewolf who was looking for an opponent.

Somebody grabbed my arm and I felt it bruise up. This time though, it was Sam. He had this weird look on his face when I turned around to look at him, as if he had no idea why I would be here and he was too tired to figure it out. "Angel?"

I nodded at him and pulled out of his grip, probably just bruising my arm more. I looked down on it and noticed I had more cuts alone my legs and arms, cuts I hadn't even remembered getting. I shrugged it off.

I moved toward him again and was stopped. _Not again!!!!!_A vampire had felled his werewolf opponent and had snuck up on me apparently. I tried to punch her like I had to the first vampire but she dodged it and grabbed my arm, crushing it. I fell backwards and she slashed her long nails down my other arm while I was healing. Usually that would just make shallow cuts but with her vampire strength, they ripped through my arm, causing me to bleed heavily.

She stepped hard on my leg and unbearable pain shot through it. One of the bones had punctured my skin and now all I saw was blood everywhere. Something struck her on the back and she fell forward onto the ground. Behind her stood another werewolf. It nodded at me and then turned to another vampire.

I pushed up with my arms, ignoring the pain and then staggered forward. I could still see Embry but this time, he was lying on the ground with blood pooling from a deep gash in his side. As I tried to get to him, all I saw was red. I reached an arm out but the tide of fighters closed in around me and then everything went black. It seemed like only a second had passed when I heard a panicked howl cut through the air, dulling every other sound, then that faded too.


	22. Chapter 22 Everything's Changed

**A/N: So, like I said, I'm trying to get the chapters out faster, especially because we're nearing the end of the story. There's probably only going to be one or two more chapters. I tried to make this chapter longer than my previous ones, so drop a review, I want to know what you think about it. Thank you to everybody who reviewed last time! Hope you enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 22**

**Everything's Changed**

**Angel POV**

I blinked my eyes, just one more time to try and understand what I was seeing. You know that feeling you get sometimes, when you wake up and don't know where you are? That's what I had. I was staring up at a white ceiling in a horribly uncomfortable bed. There was a strong smell of food drifting up to the room along with the voices of people downstairs. I felt my stomach rumble, probably in reaction to the food smell.

But, when I tried to sit up, I felt a small tug on my arm. I looked at it and saw that a small needle had been put in my lower arm. It was attached to a bag on a pole with a clear liquid in it.

I detached it from my arm, letting it fall to the ground. I slipped out of the bed and my feet landed on the flooring with a dull thump. I looked down at myself and noticed that somebody had changed me out of my blood-soaked clothing. Instead, I was wearing soft track shorts and a baggy T-shirt. I blushed, hoping that Bella, Esme, Rosalie, or Alice had done it.

Ignoring my clothing for a moment-Embry was my first concern right now- I quietly opened the door and stood there, unsure of what to do. Some people who had already been in the hallways were staring at me so I quickly made my way to the stairs and walked down.

It was like walking in a dream; whenever I saw a vampire or a werewolf, they looked at me and stopped what they were doing. Finally, I stepped down onto the lower level. Most people were sitting around the dining table, eating or drinking coffee. It looked like any other breakfast gathering. Well, except for the fact that most of the people were unnaturally beautiful. But hey, everybody has their quarks.

I took one small step toward the table and everybody's eyes snapped upward to meet mine. I was painfully conscious of how ragged I probably looked. But my eyes were drawn only to Embry who was sitting at the table, sipping his hot coffee. When the room went silent, he turned to check out what was going on. He saw me.

He stood up suddenly, the coffee slipping from his hand. It shattered against the wood floor and I saw Esme wince from the corner of my eye. Embry's mouth was slightly ajar and he uttered one word. "Angel." I could feel my eyes start to leak tears and I ran towards him. He pulled me into his arms and we held each other tightly.

He pressed his lips to my hair, next to my ear. "What were you thinking when you snuck out of here? U was so worried that you wouldn't make it." He stroked my hair and I buried my face into his shoulder. "I'm alright now."

Finally, he let go of me and I dropped back toward the ground. Somebody cleared their throat and I turned away from Embry. Almost everybody had left to give us some kind of privacy. But, standing in the doorway was Max and the rest of the Flock.

I almost screamed in happiness as they surrounded me. It was like one huge group hug. Everybody was speaking over one another and it was all a big jumble of words. When we separated, Max smiled at me and stepped closer to Fang. "We're all so happy that you're okay." I smiled back at her and everything was perfect.

**Embry POV**

While Angel was catching up with the Flock, I was being a nervous wreck. Hopefully Angel wasn't reading minds right now, I couldn't focus enough to think up a shield. Hake had told me it was time to tell Angel about imprinting. Originally, I didn't want to, but Jake said that she'd want a reason for why she felt such a big connection towards me. After all, she was just a kid but a super-smart kid at that. Jake thought she could take it.

But I didn't want imprinting to change anything. What if Angel wasn't ready? Or she thought that the only reason she loved me was because of imprint? And maybe Angel didn't feel the imprinting and she didn't think of me that way.

Jake walked into the room, hands in pocket. He didn't look at all surprised to see Angel up and instead of going over to talk to her, he walked over to me and whispered loud enough so that I could hear but the Flock couldn't. "When are you going to tell her?" I winced, that was the matter I was currently thinking over.

He shook his head and looked over at the Flock who were pretty much just talking over one another. Renesmee soon came down and joined in. Jacob and I watched in amusement as they calmed down and then broke up. The rest of the Flock was going to practice their moves. Angel wanted to join in but she was still recovering. She had been in bed for two days, her body trying to heal all of the wounds on her arms and legs. She had also broken a wing and Carlisle had had to set it.

Once they were gone, it was only Angel and I in the dinging room. I gulped nervously and she looked at me with those innocent eyes. "What is it?" I didn't say anything as I pulled her upstairs.

**Angel POV**

I was confused, Embry was pulling me upstairsand I couldn't read his mind. We walked into what I assumed to be his room as it had his scnet all over it. "Sit down." He said. I walked over to the bed and sat down. He just stood there, glancing from side to side nervously.

I sighed, "Embry. Just tell me what it is." He cleared his throat and then looked me right in the eyes. "Well, I'm going to tell you about imprinting."

I was confused. I remember hearing it in his thoughts earlier, but why tell me now? I nodded, telling him to go on. He smiled half-heartedly at me and then sast down on the floor, across from me.

"See, we're shape-shifters and because of that, we are obviously different than you. That includes imprinting. Imprinting is like love at first sight except a lot stronger. It's like your connected, you become whatever your imprintee wants you to be, whether it's a friend or a lover. Sam thinks that the werewolf imprints on the the human that is the most likely to pass on the werewolf genes.

"We can't go far from our imprints, it hurts us inside to be away from them for a long time. And usually you can't break an imprint unless your really strong and hate your imprinter or imprintee. Eventually, it becomes love. And I wanted to tell you that I've imprinted."

I had been listening intently up to this point. A sudden stab of pain in my stomach almost made me double over. It wasn't regular pain, it was just the emotional pain. I really liked Embry. Now he tells me that he's already in love with some other girl? That was just the icing on the crappy cake.

He winced, like he'd felt my pain too. Tears started to well up at the corners of my eyes but I blinked hurriedly to get rid of them. "Why tell me? It's not like it matters." My voice was forcibly cold and my expression had immediately become blank. Finally, I couldn't stand it any more and the tears started to fall from my eyes. I hurtled up from my seat on the bed and sprinted out of the room. Behind me, I could hear him yelling my name but I couldn't stop. I just wanted to get away. I bursted out of the door and wound upnear the forest. Above me, Max, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Fang were flying around, as happy as could be. I too to the air, somewhere where Embry could never follow me.

I flew until my wings burned with exhaustion, they were still weak from the fight. There was a clearing below me, with a weaping willow planted right in the center of it. How appropriate. Somwhere that I could just let out my feelings. I pulled my wings in a little too early and dropped to the ground, not even caring when the rough forest floor scraped my knees. I crawled under the branches of the weaping willow and curled up, pulling my knees into my chest. The tears were coming stronger now, dropping down my face every second and wetting the moss under me.

It was turning dark outside, it looked like I wasn't going anywhere. I wished I could just pull my grief inside me and become a weaping willow, just like in those myths. The moon started to come out, shining brightly on my face. Finally, the tears stopped. I had cried myself dry. I lay down on the moss, using my arms as a pillow and watched the stars until I fell asleep, exhausted.

**Embry POV**

I ran after her, calling her names as she raced down the stairs. She went out the door and then spread her wings. I should have been able to stop her, I shouldn't have let her get away. That's what I said to myself as I watched her fly away. I ran back into the house, calling for Jake, Sam, Edward, Bella, anybody that could hear me. Everybody was suddenly in the room and I told them what had happened. Max was glaring at me, "How could you be that stupid!" I looked down at the ground, ashamed but still panicking. Fang put a hand on Max's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "We should just send out a search party."

In the end, Sam, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Max, Fang, Nudge, Renesmee, and I were going. We started out at the edge of the forest, using a system to cover the most we could. By the time we'd gotten deep into the forest, dark had settled on the forest and that made us hurry even more.

I could always feel that slight tug in my heart, pulling me closer to her but it was hard, being even this far away from her. Max saw a weeping willow tree from the sky and told us that we could take a rest there. I didn't want to rest but it seemed like the weeping willow was in the same direction as Angel. We headed that way, following Max's form as she flew in the sky. Finally, we saw the weeping willow tree, the branches coming low to the ground and making a nice cover.

Edward softly pushed back the curtain of branches and lying there was Angel. I almost didn't want to disturb her, but she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. It turned her face pale and her hair shone like it was white-blonde. But what broke my heart was seeing the tear streaks down her face and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. By then, everybody had made it under the cover of the willow and were looking at her. I stepped forward to pick her up but Max gave me a glare and headed towards Angel herself. She carried Angel like she was a baby, using her super-speed to get back to the house before we did.

When we got back, Angel was blinking wearily into the bright lights of the house. When she saw me enter, she looked away and started to get up but I shook my head, telling her to stop. "I was going to say, I imprinted on _you._" She stared at me unbelieving and when my expression didn't falter, she nodded. Apparently, she wasn't ready to forgive me for making her shed so many tears. But, I didn't take that sign. I moved toward her and enveloped her in a hug. She stood up and hugged me back, apparently, I was forgiven.

We stayed there for awhile until she pulled away, not looking at me. "I'm going to go to sleep." She walked to the stairs and gave me one last glance before walking up and out of my sight. She really was something.


	23. Chapter 23 Nightmares

**A/N: I am sorry to say that this is another short chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last. Probably the only reason that I wrote this chapter instead of skipping right to the epilogue was because a lot of people were wondering who the werewolf that got killed was. I want to know what you think about this so drop a review for me :D. Here it is:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 23**

**Nightmares**

**Angel POV**

_I turned from side to side in the clearing of battling vampires, werewolves, and humans. I was looking for Embry. Suddenly, on the other side of the clearing appeared another werewolf, but this one was different. It didn't fight, or move, just stared at me with it's pale, cold, ghostly eyes. I stared back at it, forgetting that I was supposed to find Embry. The werewolf slowly shifted, gaining the familiar features of the girl that had asked me for help the other day. Melanie. _

I gasped and sat up in bed, turning the light on in one swift move. The bedroom was empty, except for me. My shirt was sweat-soaked and I pushed the covers off. Tears dripped from my eyes and hit the coverlet with a dull _thunk!_

The dream had been haunting me for over a week. I hadn't seen Melanie since the battle and when I had had the dream, I knew it was her that I'd seen die. She was the wolf that I had shared minds with for a brief second, I had felt the light of her life fade and then vanish completely. It was all our fault.

The first day after I'd had that dream, I'd gone to Sam, to ask about her. I had sat there with him for over an hour while he told me about her, her life, her dreams. Almost everything. At first, she hadn't wanted to be a werewolf. She was sweet, popular, everything a teenage girl could wish for. And when she became a shape-shifter, everything changed. Eventually, she came around but I couldn't help feeling that I was guilty for her death.

At the end of our talk, Sam had sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I just can't believe she's gone. She was so full of life." We were going to have funeral for her in a couple of days. Sam said that the Flock and the other vampires were all invited along with Jacob's Pack. Although I had a feeling we wouldn't be welcomed by her family and friends.

Looking back on that now made the tears dry. I had to stop crying, it was just a waste of energy. I checked the digital clock on the bedside table next to me. The red numbers glowed in the darkness, reading 5:30 AM. I changed out of the shorts and T-short I wore to sleep and pulled on dark jeans, a different T-shirt, and a warm jacket.

I padded down the stairs with my socks muffling all the sounds my feet made. It could be called sneaking, but it really wasn't. At the door, I put on my shoes and stepped out the door, locking it behind me. Around the house, it was just a huge clearing. And in the center, was the marble coffin of Melanie, the only one of us that had died that day.

The casket opening was half-covered with the marble top, allowing whoever was passing to see Melanie. She looked so peaceful, laying on the bottom with her arms crossed over her abdomen. And she was beautiful. The moonlight made her russet-colored skin glow and I could have cried again if I hadn't stopped myself. I sat down at the front of the coffin and let my head rest on it.

The marble was cold, but it felt nice against my heated skin. I laid there for hours, just thinking back on everything that had happened since we'd come here. It seemed like a lifetime ago that we had flown to Washington in search of a new place to stay, and had found so much more. When it got to the early hours of the morning, I got up again and walked back into the house. A couple of vampires were moving around the lower floors silently so I bypassed them and entered my room. Embry was standing there, in the middle of the room, looking at my unoccupied bed.

I cleared my throat noisily and he looked up. This expression of relief crossed his face and then he frowned. "Where've you been?" I smiled and walked to my bed, snuggling back under the covers. "I was outside," I said, shrugging. He rolled his eyes at me and got this goofy expression on his face. I smiled again and stuck my tongue out at him. "What time is it?"

"About six o' clock in the morning."

I snorted, "What are you doing up then?"

He shrugged, looking out the window, "Jake wanted me to go on a patrol with him again. He's been keeping us spread thin since the attack." He glanced out my bedroom door and down to where Jake was probably waiting for him. "I should go now." I nodded wearily as he left the room and descended down the staircase.

Soon, I was back to sleep. And this time, nothing haunted me.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**A/N: So, this is the end of this fanfic. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! (Actually, I'm going to post the pen names of everybody who reviewed in the next chapter) No, there won't be another actual chapter, but this next Author's Note is also going to say my next fanfic and everything. It would be easier if you put me on Author Alert though because then you'll know exactly when my new fanfic comes out. ANYWAYS, hope you guys enjoy this last chapter! :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 24**

**Epilogue**

**Angel POV**

I think the funeral was the worst thing that I had ever attended. I mean, I wanted to be there, but it was horrible. From the first time that the others and I entered the funeral held outside on the Cullen's backyard- which really just served to make the Quiletes even more on edge- they had glared at us and promptly turned their backs. All except for Melanie's mother, father, and little brother, who would one day become a werewolf too I expected.

Melanie's mother, Mary, was of average height, although shorter than her daughter had been. Mary was skinny but tan and looked like she'd been quite athletic in her earlier years. She was wearing a long black dress and a black veil to match.

Her father and brother were wearing stark black suits. I had been forced into a black dress as well, except mine had a thin white strip around the middle. With that, I had a moonflowers braided into my hair and I was holding one in my pale hands.

The funeral started and I almost couldn't watch as everybody said their goodbyes, the marble top was placed over the coffin, and it was lowered into the ground. The whole time, Max was holding my hand firmly tucked within her own. And even though she hadn't known Melanie, she still cried. Her body rested against Fang's and he gently stroked her hair back while we waited for the ceremony to be over.

When I looked up at Embry, his face was set in a hard mask. I hugged him around the middle and he looked at me with gratitude in his eyes. When the funeral finally ended, everybody dispersed silently. The air was heavy with grief and we retreated back to the Cullen house. As I gazed out of an upstairs window, I saw one of Melanie's relatives climb into her car, hollow-eyed. I made my way back downstairs and saw Max curled up against Fang and cuddling. Yuck.

Nudge came up behind me and stopped right beside me. She smiled even though I could tell she'd been crying from her red puffy eyes and tear tracks on her face. "Everything gets better in time."

**6 years later…**

Everything was great. I'm lounging around in the passenger seat of my boyfriend's car, enjoying the music that's blasting from his speakers. The car door opened on the driver's side and Embry jumped in. We exchanged a smile and then he pulled out of the parking lot, being careful not to hit anything. He always picks me up from high school and drops me off. I'm a freshman now and he's still a shape-shifter, just like old times.

Max and Fang were living at a house that was built near the Cullen's and Iggy and Nudge were staying with them for a time until they found a house of their own. Even though things were different, it felt the same as always. Also, the good thing about getting imprinted on was the fact that it didn't seem like any of the imprintees aged so long as the shape-shifters didn't. The car stopped and I climbed out, swinging my messenger bag around and pulling it onto my shoulder. Right after school, we always stopped at Jake's house to meet up with everybody and share what was going on.

It was a good thing that the vampire-werewolf thing with the Cullens was over, they sometimes came over too. When Embry pushed open the door, we were welcomed heartily by the werewolves who were all holding cans of soda or some kind of snack that Emily must have made. Max and Fang were kissing on the couch, I guess being in their twenties didn't change the fact that they made out in public places. It was funny when one of us would walk by them and yell, "PDA!" (Public Display of Affection).

Iggy and Nudge were also there, sitting on the couch next to Max and Fang, although they were drinking soda and watching TV. Jake came over to us with Renesmee tucked under his arm. "Hey Embry-o! And Angel! Take a seat, get a snack, and tell us what's been going on!" Jake looked like he'd been laughing so hard over something that every word was punctuated with a gasp for air. The whole atmosphere of the place was happy.

I smiled at everybody and set my books down on the table. It was also a good thing that I was smart from always reading people's minds. I always finished my homework before school had ended. Max and Fang looked up from the couch and Max grinned at me, not at all embarrassed to be making out with Fang in front of everybody. "Hey Angel! Ella's coming over for Summer Break, remember? She wants to see everybody that we've met." I nodded. Ella had only heard of Embry and the others, never actually seen them.

When the sun had finally set, everybody said goodbye and went home. We drove to Embry's house, because even though Max made it clear I was welcome in their house, it was easier just staying at Embry's. I always had a room of my own at his house. In fact, Embry could probably keep up everybody in his house, it was that big.

When I was about to go to sleep, I swung by Embry's room. He looked up from the weights he was lifting (it's not like he needed them) and set them down when he saw it was me. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. I shrugged, "Nothing." After a moment of silence, I sat down on his bed and played with the locket around my neck that always had his picture in it. "Doesn't it seem like so since anything big has happened?" I asked.

Embry grinned wryly at me. "Of course. After all, it's been six years since we fought Aro." I nodded to myself. "And now we have the rest of our lives ahead of us." He sat down on the bed next to me and held my hand. "Because everything's great."

I smiled at him and kissed him before getting up off the bed. "That sounds like the end of the story." He stood up too and kissed me on the cheek. "Or the beginning of one."


	25. Acknowledgements

**Thank you to all those people that reviewed! If I missed your name, I'm really sorry. I love you guys!**

Ebony-Miracles

MidnightAttack12

Evongreen07

PhoebRose

Vina is Awesome

Sugar(dot)Spice(dot)Everything(dot)Rona

Randomitis Sufferer

Vina is Awesome

LazyCatfish27

Ivy of Olau

Secretly-eager-to-please077

TwilightfreskizoidOMG

WritersGeart101

Gillsbluefeather

Person95

Nellie the Platypus

Dusk3ttex01

Sarcastic4159

Thunder's Winged Heart

FALLING-ANGEL24

VampiresandHorses4ev3r

Samora96

Max ride0001

DCDCemily24

TwiFlyer

Echo Moon

Shmabs

ThatStupidLamp95

Wingedfreak

PinAngelWings

Bella-Piano

EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou

Baakthatsthenoiseachickenmakes

Coolicious 101

Nudge-loves-iggy5304

Broadway2B

Goldenrose37

Rose the packs fang

Flyingflower666'-'666

DeceasedAngel

Mycroft216

IcY-bLuE13

LexieFang makes Fexie

Samoa96

Neko4

Maxccg1992

Alice Angel

skylr

Aquaflame13

xxgabigailxx

**Here are the specifics to the fanfic I'm creating as a seuqel to this fanfic. Hope you guys like it!:**

**Title: Roses With Thorn**

**Summary: ****Ella is convinced she's in love wtih the right guy but a visit to the rainy town of Forks where her half-sister, Max and the Flock lives can turn her whole world upside down. Everything she knows will change.**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Character: Ella, Seth**

**I hope you guys check it out!**


End file.
